Forgeting Yesterday
by AlyNova
Summary: Five years after the flock saves the world, fang is gone and max is alone, raising the flock and her baby. But the whitecoats are back and causing trouble for the flock. i really suck at summarys. Mang or Fax. i dont own MR.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my FIRST fanfic, so it might be bad. if it is, i am SOOOOOO sorry. i wrote this in about 30 minutes, so i might revise it another day...**

Max-20

Iggy-20

Fang-20

Nudge-16

Gazzy-13

Angel-11

MAXPOV

I was started out of bed by a loud clanging. It sounded like pots and pans being pushed down the stairs like marbles. My blankets fell to the floor as I ran out of the room. I flew down the stairs and checked the scene in front of me. My heartbeat slowed down. Iggy, Angel and Nudge and Gazzy were in the kitchen. Flour everywhere and pans everywhere.

"What happened it here?!" I screamed. No matter how long ago we were on the run, I'm still going to be paranoid.

"Ask Iggy, he's the one with the idea." Angel blurted before she and Nudge and Gazzy dashed out the back door.

"Iggy…"

"Well, I had an idea. A pan bomb. I thought everything through. I really truly don't know what went wrong." He had a very innocent expression plastered to his face.

"A pan bomb! In the kitchen?" I crossed my arms. He kept his face the same way. "Please, I stopped believing that face when Gazzy blew up that car."

"That wasn't an accident though," I heard something through the walls. Crying. Shit.

"Get the kids, and clean this up. Sabryna's up." I dashed up the stairs to the her room. She was standing up in her crib, crying her face off. She had thrown all of her blankets, pillows and stuffed animals out.

"Mommy!" she kept crying. Yes. You heard it right, mommy. She's two years old, next month. I'm twenty, so that meaned that I got knocked up at 18. Great… {False happiness.} but she is my love and I don't regret anything. If only Fang hadn't left when I was 2 months. He said that he couldn't handle a baby. He moved out to some house in Houston, leaving me here with the remains of the flock and a baby.

~_flashback~_

How to tell him? How to tell him? How? I'm ripping my hair out over here. It took as much arguing with Angel not to tell anyone, that I would. I paced around our room. How could I be so stupid? One time and this happens. I wanted to hit myself.

I picked up the phone and called my mom. Ella picked up on the third ring.

"Hey Max!" she exclaimed.

"Hey Ella," I managed to get it out in a choked voice. "can I talk to mom?"

"Yeah. Is everything alright?"

"No, not really. I just really need to talk to mom."

"She's right here." The phone was handed off.

"Max? Are you okay? Ella said that something was up."

"Mom," I let out a sob that has been circling me for a while. I broke down into tears.

"Max, what is it?"

"Mom, I-" sob "I am-" cry a lot more. "can I come up?"

"Sure Max, anytime."

"I'll be there in a few hours." I sniffled. "I love you."

"I love you too. See you when you get here." I hung up and grabbed my windbreaker from the bed and slipped on some shoes. I opened my window and jumped out. The wind rushed through my feathers, guiding me up into the sky. I poured on the super speed. At this rate, I should be there in 3 hours.

Sure enough, 2 and a half hours later, I landed in her back yard. My legs felt weak from not eating the last 2 days. The smell of fresh cookies filled my nose, making me even dizzier. I almost passed out right in the yard. My mom opened the back door, rushing to my unstable form. She led me into the house by the hand. I sat in the chair by the table.

My head found its way to the table.

"Max," my mom said. I shook my head.

"I'm so fucking stupid."I said before I started to cry again.

"Max, what's going on?"

"Fang…" I choked on some spit. "and- I am-" I couldn't get it out.

"Max, spit it out. I'm serious."

"Mom, I'm pregnant." I sobbed some more. She pulled me into a tight hug. She wouldn't let go for the longest time.

"Does Fang know?" I shook my head.

"I don't know how to tell him." I started to cry again. "What if he doesn't want it? What if he leaves me?"

"Fang loves you. I know he won't leave you. I promise." She handed me a cookie. "But you need to tell him…" I nodded.

" You look thiner than usual. When did you eat last?"

"A few days ago. I feel so sick."

"Okay, let's eat and then go to the clinic. I'll do an ultrasound. How far are you?"

"Almost 2 months."

"Okay. You should eat." I nodded. She made some spicy food that I cant name. I ate so much of that. She got me into her car and we drove to her work. She led me to the back room and locked the door. "Get up there and lift your sweatshirt up."

"This isn't going to hurt, right?" she nodded and I got onto the reclinical chair and pulled my shirt up, revealing my bump.

"Wow. It doesn't look like you're 2 months. This is going to be cold." She warned before squeezing some goop onto my belly. I flinched at the iciness. She put a thing that looked like a remote to my stomach and spread the goo around.

"Yeah, your at least four months along Max. Are you sure that this happened 2 months ago?"

"Yes mom. It was one time." I shrugged. "maybe it has to do with my heartbeat, how elephants have a slower one and they reproduce slower."

"So, at this rate, you can have the baby within the next 2 months…" my mom calculated. I bit my lip.

"Mom, I'm scared," I whimpered. She grabbed my hand."

"Everything is going to be fine." She smiled as she printed a picture of my baby. I stared at it and stared at it for minutes on end. My mom made a note on a prescription pad. "We are going to get some vitamins that are important that you take."

I cleaned off my stomach and got down.

"Mom, how should i tell Fang?"

"That, I would get him alone and sit him down and tell him." She kissed my forehead. "Come on, lets go get those vitamins." She drove to a Bi-Mart and I got out. I all of a sudden felt really sick.

"Oh, shit." I threw up in the parking lot. It kept coming out and coming out. Soon, I was dry heaving. My mom was rubbing my back. "Mom, I don't like this." I stated the obvious.

"Only morning sickness." **{A.N. does morning sickness only happen in the morning? If I was wrong, sorry.} **she mumbled. "How about you stay here and I'll get them? Be right back." I only nodded.

She left into the store and was back out in 20 minutes. I was still kneeling when she got back.

"I should get back," I told her, it was getting dark out and I had a long flight home. "I gotta get back…"

"Okay. I love you." She hugged me. "Take care. I want you to come stay with me in a month, just in case. Bring the others too." I nodded.

"I love you too." I cried into her shoulder. She handed me the paper bag with the medication in it. I opened my wings and took off to the sky.

~.~.~.~.~.~

I flew back into the window. All the lights were on and it was dark out. This wasn't good. I pulled in my wings and flipped on the light.

"Ah!" I screamed when Fang dropped out of nowhere.

"Where have you been?" his voice was hard and cold.

"I went to see my mom." I pushed his hand off my shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" he sat down onto the bed. "Angel didn't even know where you went." I shrugged. "What has been up with you? Being all secretive and not eating and being all weird."

"Ah…" I didn't know how to tell him. I sat down by him. He pulled me onto his lap and kissed me. When we broke it, I rested my head on his chest. "Fang, I'm really sorry." I started crying.

"What happened?" he pulled me tighter to him.

"I'm pregnant." I whispered. I heard his heart stop.

Suddenly, I was on the floor. Fang had stood up and let me fall.

"No," he murmured. "no, no, no."

"Yes." I stood up. "Fang, I'm so sorry…" I started to cry harder. Today has to be a record.

"Are you sure?" I pulled the ultrasound photo out. He took it. a little baby with wings, curled with its arms tucked it. "We only had sex almost 2 months ago. This is impossible. It can't be mine."

"The avian DNA fucked it up. It's growing faster than it's supposed to. Plus, it only can be yours." I sat down. "I'm about 4 months along." He kept shaking his head. "What are we going to do?"

He sat down and stayed silent for 3 hours. I finally had enough.

"Fang," he shook his head.

"Max, I can't do it." my heart broke with those five words. "I just can't. I have to leave." He got up and grabbed his bag.

"Fang, please no." I grabbed him by his arm. "Fang, I can't do this by myself. Please don't leave. Please." He shook my hand off and stuffed his clothes and things into the bag. he slung it over his shoulder and looked at me. "Fang, please don't do this. We can do it together. But I cannot do it by myself. I love you. Please Fang?" I begged him. I never beg anyone. Never.

He walked out of the room. I heard the front door slam. I sank down the wall. I can't believe it. I ran my hands through my hair, pulling it back in the front. I sat there all night and cried, despite the knocks at the door.

Angel finally picked the door.

"He's not coming back." She informed me. I was all alone.

_~End of Flashback~_

That day was the worst day of my life. The day that the man I loved with all my being, left me.

Total, I'm sad to say this, is no longer with us. He and his little doggie wife got hit by a passing semi. You would think that being able to talk, he wouldn't be so stupid.

Angel was devastated. She didn't come out of her room for 2 whole weeks, living off the clothes in her room and the food we brought her and of course the bathroom that connected her room with Nudge's. Definitely wasn't my highlight, even though I couldn't do it because I was equal to 7 months prego.

It's been 5 years since the flock and I had saved the world. We have relocated in a small town in Texas called Eagle Pass. It's the dead of winter and it's not even cold, it's easier that way when we fly. The air is warm and being so far up, just makes it colder.

I picked Sabryna out of her crib and she automatically clung to me like a sea monkey. She wiped her face on my shoulder and stopped crying. I pet her soft blonde hair, rocking her back and forth.

"It's okay…" I mumbled to her. "Everything's okay." I made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen. The kids were in there cleaning, while Iggy was making eggs, toast and bacon. Man, do I love bacon.

A few years ago, I would have been there in line first. But now, it's baby first.

"Ig, save me some. I have to feed Sabryna."

"Okay." I came up behind him and filled a bowl with eggs. Her highchair was in the corner that it's always in. Nudge pulled it up to the table and set her into it. I wasn't even at the table before she had her mouth wide open, waiting for food. What can I say, she had a fast metabolism like me and her dad, yet alone wings. Yep, wings. Two of them. Black as night just like Fang's.

It made me sad to think about him. I just remember all the good times we've had. All thrown away by him like they were nothing. I cant even count how many times he told me he loved me. Was that just to get in my pants? Well, it worked. Then the left me. I feel like an abandoned puppy, left on the street by her suppose ably best friend. Tears prickled my eyes and my throat closed up. The indistrucctable, tough hearted, strong Maximum Ride was about to cry.

"It's going to be fine." Angel looked right at me with her big blue eyes. "It was his choice to leave. He is missing out. He could be here with you right now, raising her with you. But that's his loss of one of the best things of his life."

"Angel," my voice broke. I couldn't do this. "can you feed her, I have to get ready for work." She nodded and moved her chair up to the highchair.

I walked up the stairs, hearing the light murmurs in the kitchen. I work in an art recovery wing. The company imports founded art {paintings, pottery, gems, ext} and I clean them. I am currently trying to get a position in the remaking area, that's when I paint/create legal copies of them.

My room is on the top floor, way at the end of the hall. I got up there, already crying. I ran the shower and just sat under the stream of water. We moved after he left us. There were too many memories in that house. I couldn't stand them.

I dried my hair and did my makeup. I have a whole drawer, dedicated to my work. Jeans and shirts that say 'got art?' and things like that across them. I put on my clothes and brushed my teeth. For the past 2 years, I have felt like nothing but shit. The flock and my baby are the only things that are important to me and the only reason I am still alive right now.

I went downstairs. Where was everyone?

"Seriously guys, if you aren't here in one minute…" I heard something in the back yard. I walked out there with stealthful. Iggy was in the far corner with his cell at his ear.

"Maybe." He noticed me. "I will think about it."

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Just work. The want me in tomorrow." Iggy works at this French Restaurant as the lead chief.

"Why don't you? I have tomorrow off."

"Okay." He nodded. Something was off. I stared him down. He smiled, not directly at me but it wasn't intended for the chair. "what time do you get off?"

"12. We really need to get our projects done, plus I have to lock up. I might be home later though, so 12 at the least."

"Max, they are working you to death. You have a family. A daughter and the flock. Angel tells me you look worse every day." He grabbed my shoulders. "Max, we are all worried about you…"

"I always get through. I will be fine" yeah just keep telling myself that. "I have to go to work. Sabryna in bed by 8:30. the others have school tomorrow so they need to be ASLEEP by 9:00." I pecked his cheek and opened my wings to get some air into them, it's going to be a long day without this. My truck was parked in the driveway.

Off to a new day. But they are always the same.

**SO, how was it. constructive critazism is helpful, if you want me to put a part in, then PM me and mention this story and i will see about it. REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK... if you have something mean to say, keep it to yourself. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I am not JP, nor do I own Maximum Ride or any of it's characters. The only thing in this that I own is Sabryna and the plot line. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2:

Iggy POV

I can't believe Max fell of that. Work? Seriously?

Sabryna sat in her crib. She wasn't stupid, she kind of reminds me of how smart Angel was. She isn't toilet trained yet, so I grabbed some pull-ups from where they always are. I filled her dipper bag with things she may need: pull-ups, a sippy cup, a few toys, a binky and an extra set of clothes.

"Come on babes," I lifted her and set her on my shoulder.

"Ways ares we goin?" she asked

"To see a friend." I held her hand so that she didn't fall backwards. "You'll like him."

"Mommy going?"

"Oh, no no no no…" I shook my head. "You know what a secret is?"

"Sometin I donts tell mommy." I laughed. Who told her?

"That's exactly right." I ruffled her hair. "Never ever."

"Okays." She gave me a huge kiss on the cheek, leaving me dripping wet with slobber.

It was sunny outside, I could tell because everything was extremely bright. I tossed the bag towards the sound of Nudge's voice.

"We're going. Top secret, no filling in Max. seriously Angel."

"Okay. I won't."

"Where are we going?" Gazzy asked.

"Houston." They all stopped walking from what I could tell.

"Houston? No, not with Sabryna." Nudge broke out first. "But Max will be so mad. I'm not going. You go and leave Sabryna. He chose not to be a part of her, so screw him. Give me Sabryna." She was pulled off my shoulder. "You can go, but Sabryna and I aren't. so forget about it."

"Come on, seriously? Fang needs to see her. Just this once. She will find out sooner or later. What if she finally meets him when she is twenty? She will resent him. Just this once. Please Nudge."

"Nudge, he's right." Angel told her.

"Fine. But what if Max finds out?"

"She won't." I felt Sabryna handed back to me. "Come on. Let's go." I wipped out my wings and took a running start. Sabryna held me tight. "You okay?" I asked after a few minutes of flying.

"Yeah," she said in a small voice.

"We should be there in no time." I held her tighter.

Fang POV

Iggy called me and told me to wait for them at the Starbucks. I really didn't have a problem with that. I love Starbucks. Iggy wanted to go to the park and let the others play around. To me, I think that they are getting too old. But oh well.

I must have been there for 90 minutes before I saw a tall guy walk in with 3 kids ahead of them. Wait. 4 kids. OMG. Iggy had his right arm extended down. A small hand was gripping it for dear life. I couldn't see through Nudge.

They walked up to the counter. I pulled my gaze down to my laptop. I couldn't be seen staring. I haven't even had a good look. I pretended to read comments on my blog until they sat down at the table. I closed my eyes. I haven't seen them in two years.

I looked up. Everyone was staring at me. Nudge didn't look happy. Her sneer looked vicious.

"Hey everyone. Oh my god Angel you are so big." She came up and hugged me. "Iggy, my man." I high-five him. "Hi Nudge." What could I say? She looked so grown up. It was unbelievable. "Gazzy." I ruffled his hair.

"What have you been up to?" Iggy broke the ice.

"I have been going to school to be a lawyer. At this rate, I can be graduated in a few years."

"That's great man." Gazzy spoke up. A uncomfortable silence filled the area. No one wanted to bring her up.

My shirt was being tugged. I looked down, and almost jumped to the ceiling. A little girl with long blonde hair was standing there. I put my hand over my mouth. My heart needed to be restarted. She obsidian eyes and looked a lot like Max when she was about her age.

"I'm Sabryna!" she giggled, grabbing the front hem of her shirt with both hands. She twisted her feet on the ground. "What's yoursa name?" she smile hugely at me, scrunching her nose. She had little dimples on the side of lips. Her straight pearly whites gleamed at me. I had to grip the side of my chair, not to jump out of it.

"ah…" was all I could get out.

"That's Fang." Angel told her. She nodded.

"I'msa almost 2!" she made a high pitched giggle.

"That's wonderful." I got out.

"Dude, let's go." Iggy looked like he could crawl up a wall.

"Okay." I put the laptop into my bag and stood up. Sabryna looked up at me, that same smile on her face the one with the scrunched nose.

"Come on Sabryna." She kept walking by me. I have admitted to myself that leaving Max was the worst decision I have ever made. Now I have proved to myself that I was right, it was the worst thing. This little girl looks so much like Max and I.

"Sabryna." Nudge's voice was icy. Sabryna held her arms up to me. "No. Come here." She wined at Nudge. I reached down and pulled her up. She wrapped her arms around my neck. This was weird. Everyone knew that I have parenting problems. I never found my mom but she had me when she was a teenager. My dad was unknown.

She leaned over and gave me a slobbery kiss on the cheek. Wow. The first kiss I have gotten from my daughter. I smiled like I have won the lottery. I kissed her cheek. Wow. This felt so fantastic. I have wanted to come back for the last two years, but I was sure that Max wouldn't take me back. Not after I left.

"She's not the same." Angel said. Her hair was blown everywhere. "Let's go to that park that they just built. It looks fun."

I held Sabryna tighter. She was blowing air into my ear. I laughed. Nudge really didn't look happy. I could tell that she took Max's side. I ignored her as we walked down the street. Iggy pulled out a sippy cup that had some liquid in it. Sabryna took it and put it into her mouth. She was so cute.

"Don't think about it. This is a onetime thing." Nudge growled at me. She tried to take her from me. I wouldn't let go.

"Stop it Nudge." I warned.

"She isn't yours." She growled again with a pit-bull tendency.

"She is." I informed her.

"Iggy," she groaned. "Fang is being annoying! Make him give me her."

"Wining? Nudge, aren't you what, 16?"

"Nudge, stop it. Let him hold her. You have had the last 2 years with her, he hasn't. Knock it off or go do something else." Iggy told her.

"Fine." She snapped out her wings, "I have my cell." She took to the sky. I love her, but she was being a little bitch. Trying to take my kid away from me.

"GOODBYE!" I called to her. Little girl.

"You're going to get it." Gazzy chuckled.

"Imsa gunna gets you whens yoursa sleeping." She laughed. Gazzy laughed too.

"I believe that." We all laughed.

"There it is!!!" Angel screeched. She jumped up and down like a pogo stick down the block. I chuckled. I missed them all like crazy. I only see Iggy once and a while. He was always alone.

There wasn't many people at the park because it was the middle of the morning. I found a nice tree and slid down it. Iggy sat next to me while Gazzy and Angel went and hit up the playground.

"She really likes you." He was referring to the sleeping toddler in my arms. I nodded.

"Yeah, how long until Max will let me see her?"

"I don't know, it's Max…"

"Stubborn, tough Max." I sighed. "if I could change what I did, I would."

"That would have been good." Sabryna yawned a big 'O' I couldn't help but laugh. "I never want Angel to show me that ever again. It fell handy to be blind." He shrugged and leaned back, closing his eyes.

I did the same, keeping my baby to my chest. No one will get her from me.

They played for about 3 hours before they wanted to go home. Iggy took Sabryna from me, appoligizing.

They said goodbye and took off. I didn't want them to leave. But I don't know when Max would get home, so they better go.

Iggy POV

I called Nudge and told her to meet us above the clouds. She was there in a few seconds.

"Let's go." We took off towards Eagle Pass.

We had been flying for about an hour before Sabryna looked up at me.

"Mommy talks in her sleep about Fang. Does she know him?"

"Yes, she does know him." She nodded and fell back asleep.

~.~.~.~.~

Nudge opened the front door and the others followed her in. I heard Angel scream. I flipped around right in time to get hit in the face with something hard. The last thing that I felt was my arms, empty…

**OOOO…. CLIFFY. I had to put some Fang in there. I think time made him see he was wrong. R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Max POV

I was tired. Work had this effect on me. I got into my truck and drove the silent ride home. My head drifted, I had some bills to pay tomorrow. Water, electicity. I sighed.

I parked the driveway. I didn't make a move to get out of the truck just yet. I leaned my head back and took deep, slow breaths. Life is really boring. Defanitely not like when we were on the run. Then, we were all afraid. Worring about shelter and food and what would come the next day. Having a normal life isn't like that.

"I should go in." I told myself. I opened the door and stepped out. It started to drizzle. I stared up at the sky. It almost never rains here, and when it does, it POURS cats and dogs. **{A/N I was there a few years ago in the summer and it poured down like there was no tomorrow.}**

I unlocked the door and stepped in, hanging my backpack on my hook. I tried to be quiet because it was midnight. I took a step further and slipped on something.

"Ah." I landed on my ass. "WTF?" I touched the wet stuff on the floor. There wasn't much of it, but enough to slip on. It was sticky. i got up and walked down the hall, past the quest bathroom and the laundry room. I flipped the light on in the kitchen. "Oh my god." It was blood.

"Iggy!" I yelled. No reply. "Iggy! Nudge, Angel! Gazzy!" I ran room to room looking for them. I opened the cellar and almost fell down the stairs.

Afew crumpled forms were in the corner. I ran to them.

"Angel," I shook her. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Max." she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Baby, are you okay?"

"Yeah." She pulled herself up. We started to get the other's. I went to Iggy.

"Iggy," his nose looked broken and bloody.

"Hmmm… I'm up."

"Where's Sabryna?"

"I don't know. I had her and then…" he looked around franticly, wasted to his blindness. "We need to find her. I need to-"

I ran up the steps.

"Sabryna!" I called for her, over and over. Hoping that she would crawl out and be safe. I checked the whole house 4 times, tipping over furniture. Going crazy. "Sabryna!" I fell to my knees. Shit, shit, shit! No! They took her.

This cant be happening to me. Please no, no. I put my hands to my face, oh god. Why? Why do these things happen to me?

"Max, we need to go." Nudge touched my shoulder. What was I going to do? What? Voice? Can you help me.

_You know what you need to do Max._

"How is that helpful? Just tell me that I already know? Just help me please Voice."

_Max, I wish I could._ I sat there for a few minutes.

"You guys fly to Gardner Lake. I'll meet you there. Get the packs together." I stood abruptly, snapping out my wings and flying out the window. I knew where I was going. A place I hoped I would never have to go again…

~.~.~.~.~.~

I landed in the front yard. I didn't want to go up there. I wouldn't ever if my life depended on it, but it was Sabryna's life. I walked up to the door and did what I have been dreading. I rang the door bell. My heart was beating like crazy, tears falling in sequence every few. I wanted to run away. I held my ground, right there on the porch.

The door started to open.

"Hel-" they stopped, staring at me. "M-Max?" I nodded.

"They took her." I sobbed. "They took Sabryna Fang."

**This was really shorter than I have, I had to stop this one before I gave anything away. I may not update for 2 weeks. I am going to Rome before school starts. I LOVE ROME! Soooo much. I will write on my free time, and see if I can find a library to update. I leave at 5:00 tonight! I am so excited. I went a few years ago and loved it! **

**Enjoy, and review please. **

**Thanks my loyal reviewer, Googlefish. You're awesome.**

**For all the others who may read this, its really easy to just click the little green button and say 'that was good' or something small. ITS EASY PEOPLE!!! Does the button need to say 'Easy Button' **

**Im not going to update until I have at least 3 more reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

Fang POV

"Hel-" I stopped dead at the girl in front of me. "M-Max?" I stammered like a fool.

"They took her." She sobbed brokenly. "They took Sabryna Fang."

I couldn't believe anything I was hearing or seeing. Max on my front porch, and Sabryna kidnapped? I had to be dreaming.

"I'm dreaming. This is all a dream." I started to shut the door. This couldn't be real.

"No you're not!" she shoved the door back open. "This is real Fang!" she pinned me to the wall by my shoulders. "I need to get her back."

"Who?" I played dumb.

"Sabryna! Our daughter!" Max screeched.

"Who took her?"

"I'm guessing the school?" she looked at the floor. This definitely isn't the same max I knew. "Voice, please help. Please?" she whispered. I could tell that they were talking. She let me go, "You know what? You're just as helpful as you were years ago."

That hurt.

"Max, I just have to get some stuff. Then where are we heading?"

"You're coming?" her voice was so light and hopeful, not what I have been hearing tonight.

"Of course I'm coming. When have I ever let you down.?" She narrowed her eyes at my face. "Well, other than that one time."

Then is when she did something that I never expected she would do.

She hugged me.

I still have that reflex when I stiffen to being a rock, but I soon melted and hugged her back. My throat got all tight and my stomach had butterflies. What does that mean? Hell if I know, my emotions are so mixed right now I wouldn't know if I were mad for being pushed down some stairs. **{A/N LOL that happened to me and I broke my nose and all I did was laugh with tears. I didn't know. I was really numb. 2 broken ribs, broken nose and a hell lot of bruses. Never play pillow fight with your brother by wooden stairs. ADVISE OF THE DAY!}**

"Max, we need to go." I said after a few minutes.

"Ah, right!" she composure herself quickly.

I grabbed a backpack out of the closet and filled it with a set of clothes and light food {granola bars, stuff like that.} I shoved my cell into it also.

"Hold this." I handed her the bag as I ran to my room and got changed out of the shorts and Champ's shirt I was wearing. I shoved my wallet into my back pocket and slid on a jacket. My wings made their way out of the slits. "Time to go."

We ran out the front door and whipped our wings out and soared into the sky.

It felt like when Angel was taken by Ari and his hounds of hell. Max cried a lot then and now she did too. Angel was like her baby when we were fourteen, but Sabryna is our baby.

"Max, I should tell you something."

"What?"

"I saw her today."

"How?" she didn't look mad.

"Iggy and the kids brought her here." There it went. She cracked.

"What!? They brought her here! Do they know how dangerous that is?"

"I called Iggy this morning and asked him to come. I didn't expect him to bring her. I swear of it." she seemed to relax a little.

"Lets just get to Gardner Lake." I closed my eyes. I dreamed of this day all the time. I just wished that it wouldn't be for this reason.

We flew in silence the whole way there. Gardner lake is this river like thing that ran somewhere near San Antonio **{its really fun. They have this dam and you can camp there and rent canoes. Just don't wear anything white or can get stained, past the dam is clay rocks. You may say, 'oh yeah I won't sit on them.' But they are SLIPPERY. And you will fall on your ass. And they are fun to slide down.} **we flew to the parking area and decited to walk.

Max lead the way up the shut down hiking path **{snakes!!!!}.** She seemed fearless as she dodged branches and ignored the nasty, fuzzy spiders that made me scream out loud like a little girl. **{I had to put that in. Giggle} **She slipped her hand under a rock and grabbed something. I couldn't tell what it was, but she dropped it and continued down the path.

We came to a stop at a big tree.

"Max, I feel like Indiana Jones. Where are we?"

"We're close, just shut it." she snapped.

"Should I call you Jonesy?" I murmmered to myself.

"What?!" she yelled at me.

"Nothing Indie."

"You're such a wiener." She told me, and started to climb the tree. **{Have you noticed, in the books they call people that? Wieners.}** I followed right after her.

"What are we going to do, jump off this branch?"

"Yep." She snapped out her fleckled wings and jumped away from the tree. The wind kept her up as she soared a bit away to a cave opening. I did the same, even though I didn't know if I was to expect to fly face first into a tree.

How was I supposed to know?

**I felt bad about the whole leaving to rome thing, so im posting this one today as well. Im leaving for the airport in about 10 minutes so, bye!**

**READ AND REVIEW, OR I WILL NOT UPDATE… YOUR CHOICE…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ciao da Roma!**

**{hello from Rome}**

Max POV

I landed with a skid, a puddle of water everywhere. I couldn't believe Fang was referring to Indiana Jones in a time like this. Iggy was in the corner, starting a fire.

"Hey, were you go?" he barely finished before Fang skidded in also, drenching me with water.

"Ah! Gross!" I wiped the water from my eyes and spat the water out of my mouth. "WTF Fang!?"

"Fang?" Iggy asked.

"Hey Ig." Fang greeted.

"Max, you got Fang?" Angel pranced from a tunnel of the cave. She gave Fang a huge hug.

"Yeah." I breathed out. "Can we get going?"

"Max, we need to rest. We have to go to a library before we go anywhere." Nudge told me.

"And the library is closed right now." Gazzy threw in.

"Fine." I grumbled. I REALLY didn't want to wait for morning. The things that they could be doing to my baby makes me shiver. I dropped myself to the floor and sat against the wall. The kids ate the food that Iggy made them. I covered my face. God…

"Max," a deep voice hushed to my right.

"Go away. I don't want to talk to you."

"Why?" he asked.

"Fang, I was with you for 3 years. We've known each other since I can remember. How could you? Do you know what I went through. I had to spend the pregnancy with my mom and you weren't there!" she screamed at me.

"Please don't fight." Angel looked at us with wide eyes.

"There is no fight honey." I soothed her.

"Max, you won't believe this. But after a month of thinking about it, I was wrong. I wanted to come back but Iggy said that you didn't want me back." My shield of a face, quickly descending the whole time. "You chose to. So don't even say that I wasn't around. There was a reason I didn't move far away. I was only about an hour or so away. My scholarships varied from all over the east. I chose here. Because of you. I asked to come back. Many times. Iggy and Nudge kept telling me that you said 'no'."

"Fang, I never said…" oh crap. I know this look. I'm thinking about putting mustard gas in Nudge's hairspray and a snake in Ig's bed. I glared at Iggy. "Iggy!" I screamed as I pounced at him. I landed on him, pushing him back onto his back. I grabbed his throat, shaking him violently. He made gagging sound. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" I screamed at him, my eyes got misty. "You NEVER told me!"

Fang pulled me off of Ig's chest. Iggy grabbed his throat, retching. I strained against my restrains. I kicked back and let's just say, Fang went down.

"Ah." He squealed.

"Iggy, you're a dead man!" I yelled as I stalked back across the cave. "how dare you?!" I slapped him across the face. I had silent tears streaking my cheeks.

"It was for you Max." he managed before Nudge and Gazzy pulled me back.

"How was that for me?" I can't even tell you how alone I have been. No one knows what I have gone through.

"Max, he hurt you."

"Well, it really looks like she just hurt him." Gazzy murmured, helping Fang sit up.

"So you let me live for 2 years believing that he didn't want to be with me." I hissed at Iggy. I couldn't even say how mad I was. How would you feel? "Nudge,"

"He didn't and doesn't deserve you," she said in that teenish sneer of her's. I ignored it. she's a teenager and they have selfish reasons for doing stuff.

I sat by myself on the other side of the cave. I found a nice dry place and huddled there. I wouldn't sleep tonight. Not while my baby was out there.

Angel came up to me.

"Maxxxxyyyy… you should get some sleep." She wined at me.

"No."

"Fine Max, you give me no choice." She did some weird pressure point thing to my arm, before I knew what was going on, my eyes closed and I was drifting…

**{This is a SHORT one. Well, I wrote it on the plane. Goodness, im tired. That was a long, boring flight. They wernt playing any movies. And I was claustrophobic the whole time so I didn't sleep a wink, but they most likely have something to remember me by, finger stress marks on the arm rests. Oh well…**

**R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Angel's POV

I didn't want to do that to max and I knew that she knows she over reacted on Iggy. I know his intentions and lets just say that none of us were pleased with Fang.

Max relaxed in her corner. I pulled out a blankey and laid next to her. Everyone was going to sleep because it was really late and they all knew that as soon as Max woke up, they would eat and be on their way.

Iggy had first watch, so he propped himself on a wall of the cave. Gazzy slept by Nudge, but she wouldn't get anywhere near Fang. She was the one of us who despises him the most.

I blocked Fang's thoughts because I could care less about how sorry he was.

I rested my head on Max's stomach, I could hear it gurgling. She must be hungry. I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep.

Max's POV:

God, what did she do to me? My elbows propped me on the stone ground.

"Gah…" I rolled my neck. "I hate caves."

"You're up." Nudge noticed. "Iggy made eggs. I couldn't sleep much because your stomach kept growling like a wild people eating animal. You know what? Next time, we put pillows in those air compressed bags. My blanket didn't really work good as a pillow. Also-"

"Nudge, shut it." Gazzy said with his mouth full of yellowy stuff.

"Gazzy, you shut it." she countered. He opened his mouth more and spat some eggs at her. "Ewww… Gasman, that's fucking discusting!" she picked little pieces of chewed, slobbery eggs out of her hair.

"Gazzy, that wasn't right."

"Oh, speaking of next times. NEXT TIME, we need to bring some superglue to KEEP THE WATER IN THERE!!!" he yelled at Nudge. She stared, gapped mouthed at him.

"It's not like we all haven't ever thought about it…" Iggy mused.

"But we never did." I pointed out. "We love you Nudge, but just not your words." I mumbled the last few words, hopping she wouldn't hear. I got a plate of eggs and dug into them. "This is sooo goooddddd….!" I mused to Iggy between bites. He just nodded and started into his.

Crap. I don't do this very often, but I know he was just looking after me. I went over to where he was sitting.

"Iggy," I started softly.

"What?" he asked coldly. J

"I'm sorry." I forced the words out of my mouth. "I shouldn't have choked you. You were just protecting me." I gave him a hug.

"It's okay Max." he hugged me back. He chuckled. "I should have told you. But then you would have probably started to choke me then too for even bringing him up that way." I laughed into his shoulder. "Uh, Max, this is uncomfortable." I pulled away really fast.

"Yeah. Yeah it was." I was trying to hide it like two best guy friends that hugged and didn't want to look soft. "So, finish fast and lets go." I ordered like I used to. They kept eating. I walked over to where Fang was still sleeping.

"Get up." I kicked him with the side of my shoe.

"Knock it off Max." I leaned down.

"Get up!" I growled into his ear.

"Oh yeah," he jumped up and grabbed his navy bag. "Up and out guys." I growled lightly.

"It's been years, but I am still the leader." I got in his face.

"Whatever Max." Fang drank some water. "You know what? How about it be like old times?" I stared at him. Was he being sarcastic, or was he serious?

"Stop being so cocky Fang!" God, he hasn't changed. His black eyes glittered, but his face was impassive. I groaned. Yep, he was making it like it used to be. But it can't be that. Not anymore. "Let's just get out of here. Library. We live in five."

I got my okays and we blew that popsicle stand. The air brushed smoothly through my feathers. No one dared to talk as we headed our way into San Antonio to look for a library.

We flew to the Ronald Reagan Public Library **{Man, I love Google Map… lol}** I ignored the stares of the old lady behind the desk. Angel gave her a smile. The lady got a really confused expression.

"Angel," I hissed at her.

"She was going to call the cops. She thought that no one comes in here at 7 in the morning. Expessially shadowy peeps like us."

"Just try not to get into people's minds."

"Okay Max." us six walked up the stairs, skipping one each time. Nudge sat at a computer and we all gathered around her.

"Okay," she logged on. "I'm going to hack some blocked files, try to find some tails." She cracked her knuckles.

"Nudge, you do that, and I will get this one." I took the computer next to her's. How was I going to do this?

~.~.~.~.~.~

"We have been here forever and I can't find anything!" I groaned, rubbing my eyes.

"I think I have something…" she murmured, completely engrossed into the screen.

"What?" I looked over at her screen. She was on some government page. An article filled the page.

_Six months ago, Maximum Ride and her Flock crashed the School, a DNA experimenting base. Rummer has it that wasn't the last section. We have sent inspectors to search the country for any proof of the University. Us agents have taken to naming the branch because it was originally the support. The University suddenly disappeared into thin air about 15 years ago. No one knows where it was moved to, but we suspect that it is not gone. We have traced it to somewhere in Arizona. We ran out of funding so we stopped the investigation. It is there. In Arizona, somewhere around Phoenix. We are waiting for more funding to continue, but that may not happen. We have to move on. In my opinion, we should continue. What they are doing to kids and living things, aren't right! This is my first mission that I am not finishing and the one that really got to me. For all those who have been changed by this sector, may you have God's blessing…_

_-Agent Michael Coast_

"Nudge, I think that you have something!" I gathered her into a hug and kissed her a lot. "I love you! I love you! I love you!" I chanted.

"Max," she quealed, out of breath from my hugging. "We need to go." Yes. I ran down the stairs with the Flock at my heels.

"Where are we going?" Gazzy asked while we were running.

"Phoenix, Arizona." I said before I snapped out my wings and jumped to the sky.

**My brother helped me with this one with the letter. It was his idea. I luv you Nait**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Gazzy POV

Max flew through the sky like an angel, nothing could touch her. She flew as fast as she could without loosing us. Iggy was talking a little bit with Nudge and Angel. Fang kept to himself. I could tell that he wasn't that comfortable around us. Nudge kept sending him glares. I wanted to keep out of this cat fight…

"Max, I'm hungry." I complained around 4 pm. I felt like my stomach was devouring itself. **{did you know that if you didn't have mucus in your stomach, you would devour your own stomach. Disgusting. Blah!} **

"Sure honey." She replied.

"Finally!" Nudge exploded with cheers.

"Enough Nudge." Fang told her.

"Shut up Fang." She grumbled.

"Whatever Nudge. Let's just get some food and continue to Phoenix."

"Max, why did you even get Fang?" she wined. She wines a lot.

"Well, we are stronger in numbers." She explained. "And the voice told me he needs to be here. And I can't disagree."

"Max!"

"Nudge…" she rubbed her face. "Where do you want to eat?"

We settled on some low-key Wendy's **{from personal decisions, I don't eat fast food. I haven't eaten any in almost… 7 years. But, the flock needs a lot of calories and they arnt going to get them from fruits, vegetables and pastas. Lol} **in the middle of some small town that I don't even know the name of. I ordered along with the Flock and we sat down to eat. Max didn't want to stay, but we were so close. And we have been flying for hours and we all needed a rest.

"Max," Iggy began. "I was wondering if since we are in Arizona, yet alone Phoenix, I was wondering while we are scoping the area if we can stop by your mom's house? Just to say hi to her and Ella." **{Ah, I don't remember if Ella and Valencia lives in Phoenix. I think that they do… sorry if I am WAY off. If I had my Maximum Ride books with me here on vacation, I could find it. oh well… back to the story…}**

"Iggy, we do not have time for that," she ground out between bites of fries.

"Max, its getting late." Fang spoke up. "And I know you don't want to hear this, but we might get some scoping in today. But there is a slim chance of finding it, preparing and getting her today."

Max POV:

What? Was he that stupid? After the whole Iggy thing, I decided not to rash on anyone. But I sure felt like doing it right now.

"Fang, honey," I said through my teeth, "haven't you learned anything? Or are just stupid?"

"Uh, that not what you told me the nigh-… oh." He stopped at my murderous glare.

"Go to hell Fang." I bit into my burger, viciously tearing out a bite. "What I was saying, we scope it out for a while. If we find it, then we will go to my mom's and stock up. We go during night, when most of the staff go home. Iggy, you got those bombs we stored?"

"Some need to be put together. I couldn't finish them with the risk they would go off during the storing time."

"Okay, get those put together and Gazzy can help you."

"Okay Max." we all finished eating and were back on our way.

"We need to prepare at Mom's house, so Iggy and Gazzy. You are to go get all the bombs assembled while Fang, Nudge, Ange and I check out the area. There is a few parks that we need to search. Fang, you take White Tank Mountain Park. Nudge, search Estrella Mountain Park. Ange and I will search McDowell Mountain Park."

"Okay. But one problem…" Angel started.

"What?" Gazzy asked the unspoken question lingering in the air.

"If we are all separating, how are we going to contact each other?" Nudge wondered.

"Walkie-Talkies you fruitcake." I giggled. Everyone busted out laughing.

**Sorry this one is really short. I don't really know what to say, so… R&R. I want at least 20 reviews before I update again. I am serious. I know that people out there are not fond of reviewing, but when you don't, it really gets to someone's selfesteam. So I am feeling pretty crappy right now. **

**Thank you GoogleFish, Aech, and everyone else that have been telling me what you think. I luv you a lot… man I say that a lot. But its true. Haha. **


	8. Chapter 8

Iggy POV:

After we ate, Gazzy and I flew to Dr. Martinez's house. We landed in the backyard. Gazzy stumbled under the weight of the bags we brought. Originally, everyone was carrying a bag. but all of them had some kind of explosive in them. They all ditched us with all these heavy explosives about 2 miles away.

"Dr. M won't like it if we take these in the house. Come on Ig." Gazzy pulled him into the forest behind the house. They walked a good 2 miles into the forest to a clearish spot. We set the bags down and backed away.

"Race ya!" Gazzy called out before descending back towards the house. I ran after his footsteps. Numerous times I got whipped across the face by thin branches.

"Gazzy," I kept running through the hot, musty trees.

"We're almost there!" he yelled. I poured on the speed. I breached a cool wind. Well, its not cold, but it felt better than the must called air in _there. _"I won!"

"Yeah, challenge a blind guy to a race through trees."

"You could have beaten me."

"Whatever."

"Iggy!?" Someone called. "Gazzy!" all of a sudden, a pair of arms were around me.

"Hey Ella." I stood a bit uncomfortable. "Is your mom home?"

"She should be home in a few minutes. There was a huge number of animals and not enough hands." She pulled away. Secretly, I didn't want her to. Everyone knew I have liked her for years, ever sense she called me AMAZING. "Where's Max? and the others?"

"Well… uh…" what should I tell her? "Max, is looking for some School thing."

"What about Nudge and Angel?" she sounded alarmed. "Why is she looking for the School? I thought you guys blew up the place."

"Uh… about that…" she slapped my arm.

"What?!"

"I have to wait for your mom to get here." As if right on cue, a car pulled into the driveway. "Is that her?"

"Yeah. Come on inside it's hotter than a witch's tit out here." She pulled me into the house. Gazzy was at my heels. She pushed me onto the couch, hard. If I didn't know better, it would seem like she was trying to seduce me. "Answer my question." She ordered. The door opened and Dr. M came in.

"Hey guys." I could hear the click. "Why are you here? Where's the others?"

I groaned. "As I was telling Ella, we are here in Phoenix on business. A part of the School wasn't destroyed. They found out about Sabryna. They jumped us and took her."

"Wha…?" she mumbled as she plopped down on the couch. "how did this happen?"

"They ambushed us at the house." I covered my face with my hands. "Max, Fang and the girls are checking out some places as we speak."

"Fang?" Ella broke in.

"Max got him." I threw my hands up, "And there is enough explosives 2 miles into the woods to blow up a 4 mile radius."

"Iggy!" she screamed. "That's dangerous! Get it away! Now!"

"We can't. you know me…" I said smugly. "I am careful."

"What about the time that you blew up my front yard? Huh?" she challenged.

"That wasn't an accident… we wanted to know how far that amount of C4 could go down."

"What?" she screamed again. "I had to get a ton of new soil put down and get it… never mind. That doesn't matter."

"Iggy," my walkie-talkie chimed.

"Yes Max,"

"are you there?"

"Yeah. Your mom is right here." I held out the walkie-talkie for her. I felt it leave my hand.

"Max?"

"Hi mom."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I can't really talk right now mom." Her walkie-talkie went dead.

"Hey Dr. M!" Nudge.

"Hi nudge." She took froze for a few moments. "Fang." She regarded.

"Dr. Martinez." He regarded back.

"Get back to work everyone. We need to cover as much ground as we can." Max came back. Her mom gave me back the walkie-talkie and left the room.

"Iggy, lets get this going." I nodded as I got up.

"Can I help?" Ella asked.

"Nope." I popped.

"Why not?" she demanded. For someone who was raised most of her life without Max, she is too much like her.

"Ella, if something goes wrong, you can get hurt." Gazzy told her.

"Fine." Ella huffed.

"Come on Gaz." I pulled him out the back door.

"You like Ella, you love Ella. You want to kiss her. You love… Max's sister…" his singing slowed to discomfort. "That's weird."

"Shut your fucking mouth little boy." I hissed.

"But it's true… you love Ella!" he kept singing that until we got back to the packs. I slung a few over my shoulders then headed back.

"Gazzy! Stop it!" I shouted.

"Do you like her?" he asked in his annoying little boy tendency.

"Yeah." I finally admitted.

"That's all I needed to hear."

We walked back out of the trees and took a shaky running start. I had to use all my energy to keep in the sky.

We landed in a clearing in the desert almost 6 miles from the edge of the city. We unpacked and got to WORK.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Nudge's POV

There was nothing. Absolutely nothing out here. I have covered the entire area from the sky with my bird vision. Nothing. Again and again.

"Max," I sighed into my walkie-talkie. "I can't find anything."

"Okay. Nudge, go to Fang's area and help him."

"Can't I just look in a different area?"

"Yeah, because she doesn't want to get stuck with me." Fang's voice sounded through. Damn him. He is so selfish. Gah!!!

"Nudge, there is no other. Come on. Just go. You don't even have to fly with him."

"Fine!" I put it away and headed towards White Tank.

"Don't be such a sour puss." Fang's voice came from my belt. I switched the volume down so I didn't have to hear him.

It was hot. Very hot with the sun shining on her back. But the higher she went, the cooler it was. I couldn't belive it was this boring.

Fang POV

This is taking too long. Way too long.

Max must be freaking out. It was already almost 2 in the morning. My wings are tired and I am falling asleep. Not to mention, my stomach sounded like a wild animal.

We were out there for another 3 hours before Max called it in for the night. The sun was rising.

"I'm on my way." I told her. Nudge replied.

I headed east towards Dr. Martinez's house. My eyes were heavily lidded. How much I just wanted to climb into a random tree and eat 40 flame roasted rabbits, then pass the fuck out. I flapped slowly, barely staying up.

The sun was automaticly out, lighting everything up.

I made it to Dr. Martinez's house barely awake. I landed in the back yard. My legs didn't hold me up. I tumbled to the ground. Gosh, I was tired. I fell asleep right there.

Max's POV:

What a lazy guy. The first thing he did was fall asleep on the grass. Not that I blamed him. I was tired. And only kept up by my mom's questions.

"Mom, I'm really tired. I'm just…" I started to go to sleep right there on the couch. I woke up a few seconds later when my head slipped from my palm. "gunna go to bed." I got up and stumbled down the hallway. I opened the first door and flopped onto the bed, even though I fell onto someone. Maybe Gazzy. I don't care… wait yeah I do. I got up to prevent dying from a fart that would happen. I fell onto Ella's bed, next to her. My eyes closed and the last thing I thought was, I'm going to find her.

**Ah… this was REALLY short. Sorry for that. I have been pretty busy. I was only able to keep up with Mail with my black berry. I couldn't type anything until I got back to the hotel. The arechitecture isn't the only beautiful thing here. There has been quiet a few hot guys. Lol. Too bad some of them don't know English. We would have been perfect. Lol. Just kidding!!!**

**I am really tired and Converse arnt the best thing to walk around in for 7 hours straight. **

**I will update again tomorrow possibly. Depends on my time. The past few days here have been kicked back, going to the library and writing. Those kinds of things. Now im taking it seriously and getting the most out of it. if I update tomorrow, then it might be short also. Sorry.**

**R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am soooo sorry! I haven't updated in a lifetime. I met this girl here and she took me to a party. It was pretty kewl. i didn't drink or do anything bad. It was just soda and dancing for me. Chapter 10!!! This one isn't much but it brings someone into the story. R&R**

Chapter 10:

Max's POV

"Ah… I don't think I can get up… maybe." I tried, no good. "Shitsicle! **{I call my 'mom' that if im mad at her. Well, that or Cannibal Lector. Because when I pushed Mack through a wall, she looked like she wanted to eat us.} **My back…" I sat up with trouble. My wings felt like they got 20 Techni-shots each yesterday. My back hurt like hell along with my eyes.

"Max. You're up!" Ella's face came to my view. Why is she always everywhere?

"Yeah, barely." I rubbed my eyes. The sun was directly in the window. It must be past noon. "What time is it?" **{haha. Always my first sentence in the morning when my mom comes to wake me up.}**

"almost 4. You should get up and wake everyone. Mom tried to wake Angel and she started to cry and went back to bed."

"Ah…" I threw my feet over the edge of the bed. "Where is everyone?"

"Iggy and Gazzy went to the store." She sat onto the bed. "Nudge and Angel are still sleeping in the guest bed."

"What about Fang?"

"He left around 11. He woke up, in the backyard and got something to eat, then left."

"Where he go?" Ella shrugged. I shot up. "Ella, my walkie-talkie please." She reached by her feet and unhooked my walkie-talkie from the backpack. I grabbed it from her. "Fang, pick up."

Nothing…

"Fang!?"

Still… nothing.

"Fang? Pick it up!"

"Huh?" thank god.

"Where are you?"

"Checking the area. I think I might have found something."

"What is it?"

"Uh, Jeb."

"Jeb?" I was completely shocked. I should have known Jeb was behind this.

"Yeah. I saw him come out there, I really don't know what's going on out here."

"What do you see?"

"A… hotel."

"God Fang, its not Hotel California!"

"Seems like it. It's a hotel in the middle of nowhere. Jeb's there and it doesn't make sense."

"I'm on my way. Where are you?"

"I'm up by Mead Lake. Only a few miles from that place with the Hawks."

"Kay," I gave Ella a look and she quickly ran out of the room. I pulled on a clean set of clothes.

"Where are you going?" Mom asked me as I hurried down the hall, running a hairbrush through my hair.

"Lake Mead."

"At least eat first."

"Put it in a bag please, I can't stop and eat."

She pulled out some Tupperware and filled them with Eggs, waffles, bacon, and toast. That with a tall water bottle of orange juice. She put the stuff on the counter and I automatically started shoving them into my backpack. I put a fork in the bag too. Im not going to eat it with my hands, I grew out of that in the past few years.

"Thanks!" I called as I ran out the door, snapped out my wings and flew. It was still difficult, but I can handle it. I dug into the food while Phoenix passed by as I headed northwest. So did the space that was pure desert.

"Fang, where are you?"

"I'm at the cave." I flew to the place that we observed the hawks. Sure enough, Fang was standing at the enterance but almost got hit with my right wing. I kept a serious face. "Let's go."

"Follow me." He didn't look at me, but took off. I flew off to his side. He flew silently with that strong tone he always had when we were kids. I can still see why I was so in love with him.

"Where is it?"

"Over there." He pointed at a flat plain. I could make out a building. We flew in a circle around it until we found a spot that was pretty high so we could see what was going on. The sun was on our backs as I squatted. It was a hotel. No one was out though.

We had been out there for a while before anything happened. The door swung open and Jeb walked out, with his cell in his hand. He dialed something.

"Calm down." Fang whispered in my ear. I was breathing really fast and my chest felt all cramped.

"Fang, I am clam. You don't see me going down there and ripping out his throat right?"

Fang rubbed my back as we crouched there. Jeb hung up, and then looked right at us. His expression wasn't what I thought it would be. He looked remorseful.


	11. Chapter 11

Jeb's POV

Shit. There they were. Max and Fang by the sun. They looked so murderous. I looked down in shame. I know where they are coming from. If someone was to take my baby, I would be fucking pissed off and out for blood.

I stood abruptly and hurried back into the lab. The property is a hotel on top and then there are 5 stories down of labs.

"What's the rush Dr. Batchelder? No one has touched it like you instructed." A younger scientist named Clinton commented.

"No one better have. We have another problem." I dialed in the code to the room Sabryna was in. I opened the door and she crying her eyes out, mouthing a call for Max. No sound escaped her mouth though.

"Another? It took a lot to get Steve to stop his research on cloning to get that pill for the little beast." You see, we had a problem with her screaming. It broke windows, lights, and pretty much everything. Steve made a pill that we used on a bat experiment that mutes extreme high pitched noises.

"Come on baby." I picked her up. She wasn't helping by wailing her arms and limbs, letting all her weight loose. Not that she was even heavy.

'No!' she mouthed.

"It's okay…" I rocked her back and forth. Sabryna calmed down. Clinton was waiting for an answer. "Yes, another one. We need to sneak her out of here and relocate her."

"What is going on Dr. Batchelder?"

"Her parents. They know we're here. I know my daughter and she's not going to stop until she gets her back."

"Your daughter…" I nodded. "Why didn't I know this?"

"It's a need to know basis."

"Okay," he scoffed. "We still need to do some testing on it, so we can't relocate."

"HER blood is exactly like her parents'. We know nothing more than we have in the last 20 years besides the fact that the can reproduce." I growled. "We have to give her back soon. It's the only way so that no one gets hurt." I know someone will, I thought to myself.

"No." he pulled out the clip board, pointing out the two signatures on the bottom, mine and Kelbi Hiatt. "You can't do any of that without her permission." A cocky smirk spread across his face.

"I know." I restrained myself from punching him. "But it's your job to listen to me, get… her… to… a… different… place."

"Yes, right away." He scrambled around, getting a duffel bag and shoving a few papers and stuff into it. I held Sabryna close to me.

Fang POV

Max watched the building closely, taking everything in. Every door, window, person. A truck pulled up to a stop by the entrance. It was a girl, just a teen. She had the radio blasting Taylor Swift and looked like she was singing to the song. A guy came out, he looked like any teenage pedestrian. He had light brown hair and a blue duffel bag.

"Hey." He got into the truck, smiling.

"Dad got mad that you didn't just stay on the bus." She told him, turning down the music a bit. "Now, I had to drive all the way out here to pick you up."

"Hey, everyone gets sick of the Greyhound after two days on it." he tossed his bag into the back seat. "Let's get home."

"Okay." She restarted the engine and pulled out of there. They made it down the street before I went back to paying attention to the hotel. Max was still waiting.

**Okay, sorry I haven't updated for a while. When I got back home and I had major jet lag, so I crawled into some room and passed the fuck out. But now im back and in school, in mostly advanced classed and am already doing a huge report on **_**estate general of the French revolution.**_**! Blah.**

**READ AND REVIEW. **


	12. Promotions!

I am soooo sorry for this. No new chapters yet. Once I get to a calmer time, I will write.

I just wanted to promote a few people.

Googlefish. She an awesome writer.

Aech.

Karecitay. Fantastic. There's a lot of places you can talk to her. On youtube, she and some friends talk about updates in the max movie, books and mangas. Their great.

Okay… for those 4 messages… you know who you are… I maybe I will maybe I wont. Well see… heeehahaha! I wont hurt fang or max though… so yeah. Next time, Devyn, get a fanfic account so I can actually reply. Because that was a wonderful comment and question. So… yeah! Hold on ya guys an update will be up by the middle of October!


	13. Chapter 12

**I couldn't find out anything to put in this chappie, so if it completely sucks, tell me. I want to know how I can improve my story. I haven't written in a LONG time, so im really rusty. Its been a good 2 months that I haven't written anything, other than my never ending homework, essays and assignments. **

**Well, enjoy. And REVIEW! Im serious. I have 34 right now, so about 6 would be great. You don't have to say much.**

Chapter 12

"Max, when are we going to go in?"

"I'm still trying to scope it out. Believe me Fang, I want to go in there. Right now."

"Lets just do it. you take front I'll take back." He offered. He touched my arm. I pulled away from the touch.

"Please, don't." I started scaling down the cliff with Fang on my heels. I motioned for him to take front. I got to the back door and listened carefully… nothing. I opened the door to a room, full of Indian flutes, drums and pipes. A table held all the things you would need for a staff meeting, doughnuts, pizza and coffee. The smell of tobacco filled my nose and I quickly got to the other door.

"Well hello young lady," a woman called. "you're here for the Indian meeting?"

"No, sorry." I tried to leave but she blocked my way.

"Well, you could still stay. Pick a drum or a flute and pick a chair. The others should be here in a minute."

"Sorry, I really have to be somewhere."

"Where would that be sugar plum?" she asked in her octave voice.

"I have to get my daughter." I didn't want to fill her in too much.

"So young…" she mused as she got out of my way. "You will come back? Maybe your daughter will love this. Its really fun. She could make stone bead necklaces…"

"I doubt it. thanks anyway!" I called behind me. Man, she was a talker. Went back to her. "Hey, is this only a hotel?"

"As far as I know. There's only a few rooms to rent." She tapped her doughnut on a drum. "But there is an elevator that needs a key…"

"Thank you a lot."

"Anytime." She smiled at me. I went back the way, further into the building. I got to a metal elevator. I touched it softly.

"Max, what are you doing?" Fang whispered, having scanned the upper floor.

"This goes down," I whispered. He nodded, he placed his fingers along the crack and pulled. With difficulty, he finally got it open with a knife I got out of the kitchen. The hole expanded forever it seemed. I stepped into the darkness and fell silently.

1… 2.. 2.5 floors…3… I could feel the impact coming. My tawny wings unfurled and hoisted me up. I ended up landing softly without a sound on top of the elevator. I felt at my feet for the vent… there. I pulled it up and slipped gracefully down the opening.

Fang landed less easily, making a light thud. When he appered by me, we went up.

"Shit." He murrmered.

"Up!" I hissed. Climbing back up, is harder. I heaved my body up and out quickly and helped Fang out. He got the vent cover back on just in time for the door opening. I could hear some humming down there as elevator music played.

We went back down. It halted five floors down. Who ever was in there, exited and the door slid shut. I opened the vent again and we repeated what we already did. I could hear some harsh words through the metal. I slid the knife into the crack without a sound and pulled. It made a little creak as it opened an inch. Fang took the left side as I took the right and pulled it open.

Jeb and a woman stood there, in shock. The lady made her move to a phone, but I was faster than her. I ripped the cord out of the wall.

"Where is she?!" I screamed at them. Jeb put up his hands.

"Maximum, lets just sit down. And talk about this…"

"No! the hell I won't sit down!" I shreaked. "Where is my baby?" I was coldly furious.

"Max…" he murmered, he was hinting something. Something horrible. "She's dead." He whispered.

"Your lying…" I whispered brokenly. I turned to Fang. "He… he has to be." I couldn't feel any part of my body. I started to fall to the ground, but Fang caught me.

"Follow me," the lady said. Fang pulled me along with him down a narrow hall.

Sabryna lay there… on a gurney. I touched her face. It was cold.

"No!" the most tortured cry came from my mouth. Something no one ever wants to have to make.

I couldn't tell you if someone tried to comfort me, because after that, I couldn't hear or feel anything.

**Sorry for the cliffy, but it was needed. I feel that went better than I expected… Review… or I will send my Durkey and my biolucent fish after you. Durkey will bite your toes and Biolucent fish will swim behind your eyes and light up your stomach and eat your brain like kelp... {sing-song voice:} So, review! Luv all yals and hope you don't die of brain damage!**


	14. Chapter 13

**WELL, I always forget to put this part, so I think I will put it in!: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OC.**

Chapter 13

Fangs POV

I couldn't believe what just happened. Max… Jeb… cold… and… oh, fuck me… this has to be a dream, but the pain was oh so real. A few tears rolled my face, something I haven't done in years.

Max let me do what she hasn't let me do in years. Hold her. She sobbed like a freak train on ecstasy. I just couldn't feel my… anything put the excruciating pain in the pit of my being.

All of a sudden, I was up and slammed Jeb into the wall by his neck. Hard.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?!" I yelled at him. "You abduct little kids and torture them to death! Don't you have any self decency?"

Jeb strained against my hold on his neck, gurgling out indecisive words. Max was up now, cradling Sabryna to her chest. I could hear her mumbling stuff into her blonde hair.

"Yet alone, your own granddaughter." I loosened my hold on his neck so he could reply. I wanted to know what he had to say.

"Confident. Les trains voler par vous." He whispered to me. What? _Trains fly by you? _What the heck?

"What's that suppose to mean?" he gave me the most stubborn face in the world. I growled with anger. Jeb's eyes flickered to that lady, signaling something. She had taken her boots off during the ordeal. Before she could make a run for it, I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back to the group and pushed her into a chair. "Sit down, put your boots on."

"What are you going to do to us?" the lady… according to her name tag, Dr. Kelbi Hiatt, asked. I didn't give her the time. Jeb.

"What did you mean?"

"You know what I meant." He smirked at me, winking at max and Sabryna. "and I think you might know that the agents are on the way."

"Max," no response "We need to go, now."

"No. im not leaving her Fang."

"Max, really look at this girl, this isn't Sabryna."

"How would you know?" she sobbed violently. "You don't know her. Never even cared."

We don't have time for this. I grabbed her by her by the arm and dragged her behind me to the wedged elevator. She followed me fastly, into the elevator. The doors shut after I pressed the button. This is cutting it too close.

"Up! Now!" I shrieked at the buttons. Why does these things take so long?

Finally the doors shut and I could only hear max's soft weeps and the whirling of the elevator cords.

"Max-"

"No, stop Fang." She wiped under her nose. "You have helped enough, just go home." The doors opened as I heard someone.

"Shh…" I covered her mouth. She nodded as i waited for the door to shut, pressed the top floor button. Once the wires hummed again, I pressed the emergency stop. "Give her to me."

Max handed me my daughter and lifted the vent and climbed through. I passed Sabryna up to her and pulled my weight up. I grabbed the cords and started hauling myself up. The celing came as fast as anything. Just a few kicks… bam! Bam! Crack! I came through to some room with a old couple in it, staring at me in shock. Max had slung Sabryna in her thin jacket and tied it around her neck and sholder.

I grabbed her hand and helped her through the hole.

"Thanks." She whispered. She looked at the terrified couple. "Sorry about the wall…"

"out the window?" I suggested. She nodded and I opened the window. What we didn't know was what was about to come up.

**I guess that was it. Review. I don't want to be depressed, so im going to continue writing every once in a while. Im sorry. **


	15. Chapter 14

**Sorry it took sooooo long! Like three months ago… something like that. Enjoy. Fax.**

Chapter 14

Max POV:

Sabryna got really heavy in my arms, I looked down and she was DETERIORATING! It wasn't my daughter. Just a clone's gell. And an army of bots outside. With snipers. All we have is… nothing. Just knifes and little hand guns. This sounds like the authors work.

Lets just say it was fun taking out those M-Geeks. We are almost done only 9 more. After the years, they have upgraded, and its harder to kill them.

The first thing I knew, a whirling sound hit my chest. A little squeak squished out of my mouth and I couldn't keep my weight up.

Fang POV:

… the world held still ask Max got shot. Blood quickly soaked her chest. I wrapped my arms around her before she could fall, using my body as her shield. A bullet nicked my arm as I flipped to safety. I laid Max down on the ground for a minute while I pushed myself off the wall, slid across the floor and pushed everything I could to barricade the door. Those bots are really slow, not even taking cover. I have about 5 minutes.

Max was gasping for air on the floor. I raised her feet onto a piece of debris stone. I pressed on the wound with my shirt. It sounds like it hit a lung. No. I would try to leave but I would never be able to fly with Max. she's too heavy.

"Max," I whispered brushing a stray hair out of her face. "im so sorry. Max, for everything. I should have never left you. I love you. I love you so much."

"Fang," she gasped, coughing up a mouthful of blood. "Please, find her." She was gargling on blood. I picked her up into my arms so the blood wouldn't drown her. There was no wining. She drowns or bleeds to death.

I grabbed her walkie talkie and flipped it on.

"God, some one answer! Please!" I begged. I started crying. **(I made fang cry a lot today.) "**somebody! Anybody! Fuck!"

"Fang? Whats wrong?" Iggy picked up.

"We're at that hotel in the desert and Max is shot and the flow isn't stopping-" max grabbed the walkie talkie and threw it a few feet away.

"Fang," she coughed. By now, blood soaked her blonde hair. "Im not going to live."

"Don't talk like that. Please don't talk like that." I brushed her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"i- have-al-always loved-you." She wheezed out. "jus-t know- I'll wait- for you- in heaven." She kissed my neck, my face was out of reach. I gently kissed her. She returned it as much as she could before her hold on my shirt slackened.

I screamed to the world. Hell turned to me. Minus well kill myself now. But right now, im out for blood. The table I put there had felt so heavy at first, now it just flipped over. Objects flew past me as I took the M-Geeks hand-to-Gun combat. One by one they fell. I snapped the last one's neck. He fell but I didn't wait around.

I carried Max down to the street where Dr. M met me in her truck. I pulled down the back door and laid Max down and climbed on too. I held max in my lap with my cheek on her head and bawled. I cried for many things. For Max, the Flock, Sabryna, Everything that just was ruined.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15!

Dr. M POV:

I couldn't believe this. I was almost home with Fang and Max in the bed of my truck. Over the wind, I could hear him crying to Max. He still loves her. I just realized that. He never stopped. Things could have been different if he hadn't of ran away. He could have prevented Ryna's kidnapping, and then Max would have never died.

"Fang, there's a tarp…" I didn't want to finish. He just nodded and laid as flat as he could and covered their bodies with the tarp. If people saw that, they would call the cops. And that wouldn't be good.

I pulled into my garage and closed the door. The tarp flew over the edge of the truck. Fang handed Max over to Iggy who carried her to the livingroom and felt over her wound. He shook his head.

"She's gone." That realization made everyone burst out in fresh tears. "Penetration to right side of chest, just below the first rib down. By how much blood on her face, must mean it came up her throat. Bullet must have hit her lung and flooded them."

Everyone just sat there in silence. Angel sat on Nudge's lap and Gazzy next to them. Fang sat in a corner with his face in his hands.

My oldest daughter, dead and it hurts so much. But there was nothing that could have saved her. They were so far away and it only took a minute or two. At least she didn't die alone. For these past few years, nothing made her happy. So, all she wanted was him. There was some serious Faxy feelings going on.

I ushered everyone out but Iggy. He helped me get a washcloth. we cleaned her face and arms and put a blanket over her body. Her hair was still matted with blood, but we were going to burry her anyway. We lay her on a spare bed upstairs.

"I'm going to call the morgue and arrange the funeral." I announced to everyone. "last sayings." I waved them off. Everyone but Fang got up and moved out the doors. "Fang, its going to be alright. Things happen for the best."

"not in this case Dr. M, my life was only good when I was with her. It took me 14 years to find out that I love her. I just got her back. God's taunting me. He wants me to suffer."

"Don't talk like that. God doesn't want horrible things for us. He loves mankind. Its Satin tries to turn us against him. Just think about it. Max is in heaven with other Angels, watching over us. She's not going to disappear fang. When your older and die of a natural death, you may just see her again."

"Wow. Sister Martinez…." He joked with a broken smile. I pulled him into a hug, surprised that he hugged be back right away. "I have to find Sabryna. We went to the branch of the University. She just slipped through our fingers. Only minutes too late."

"Okay." I nodded. "You're her father so go get her and bring her home." He stared at the floor guilty "You're not coming back, aren't you?"

"No. im sorry Sister. But we'll come back around. But not right away."

"I understand. Do you want to see Max one last time?" that was so hard to ask him. He only nodded and stood up.

**3****rd**** person POV**

Fang walked up the stairs solemnly. Max lay on a bed with a blanket up to her neck. Good thing. She's the love of his life and she has a hole in her chest, that he didn't want to see. But it still made him cry that he will never see her beauty again. Never touch her soft hair. Never say a word to her. Not for as long as he lives.

Fang smoothed her hair and kissed her cheek. He hovered above Max for a minute. But once the tears got too much, they dripped onto her face. Fang backed away and finally turned his back. Right before the blinding light filled the room.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Fang POV:**

I was about to close the door when a bright wave of power pushed me on my face. I spat out the pieces of carpet I was ingesting. Little pieces of fibers stuck to my tongue. I jumped to my feet, ready to kick some robot ass.

But my heart clenched. Max lay there, staring blankly at the celing.

"Dr. M!?!?" I yelled. I run to her. Her pulse was beating.

"God loves me." I whispered. "Max. Maximum." Her cheek was gaining color fast. I looked into her eyes. They were dilated immensely. I checked her chest. Blood now quickly pulsing out. I picked her up and rushed to the bathroom.

"Fang, what are you doing?" Angel asked softly. "She's alive!"

"Get Dr. Martinez. Now." I put pressure on her chest with a towel. "Max, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand. Please squeeze my hand." No response.

"Fang, Angel told me to come." Iggy stood in the doorway. Max's hands were also getting pinker.

"Iggy, its Max! help me."

"What happened?" he pushed my hands out of the way as he checked her.

"I don't know. I was about to close the door when I was pushed back and then she was sitting up! She's gaining color." I couldn't breath now. My breaths were short and shallow.

"Fang!" Iggy slapped my face. "Deep, slow breaths. Lay on your back if you need to." **(wow… I started writing that before I knew I was. Matt use to tell me that when I got panic attacks. Crap…) **

I was fine. Dr. M came up and into the room.

"Fang, clear her mouth and breath into it." I stuck my fingers into her mouth, nothing. I breathed in. she coughed up blood. Not this again. She's not going to die.

While Dr. M got her tools, Iggy pressed on her wound, which slowly stopped bleeding.

Valencia got back. And wasn't needed. The hole in Max's chest had healed and pushed the bullet out. We all were openmouthed. Now, Max grabbed my hand off the floor.

"Max. are you okay?" her mom pressed me away. She held her in her lap and stroked her hair. Max was looking around franticly, mouthing something. "Fang, can you get some water?"

I grabbed the cup for rinsing your mouth after brushing and filled it with tap water. She put the cup to max's mouth and tilted it slightly. Max just kept spitting it out like a baby taking cold medicine.

She kept slapping the floor with her hand. I grabbed and held it reassuringly. Once all the water was on the floor, Dr. M just threw the cup. She checked her heart beat, eyes, everything they would at a hospital.

"Dr. M, should we get her to a hospital?" I asked.

"No, no point. She's stable." Iggy helped her put her tools into her bag. "lets get her back into the room. we'll need a mop to clean this up. We need her to eat. Can you do that Fang?"

"Yeah." I picked her up and took her to the room. "Max, how are you feeling?" she just stared at me, mouthing something. I got her some water and she held it in her hands feebly. She sipped it while I kept a hand on the bottom.

"Fang," she croaked. "I love you." I smiled brightly at her.

"I love you too. You don't even know."

"I think I do." She smiled at me. "I saw heaven. And it was beautiful. I saw Ari. My little brother looks like my little brother again." She started to cry. "he's happy there."

"That's great Max. he deserves it."

"and I was your guardian angel." She paused. "I saw you in the truck, the living room. everywhere you went."

"I wish I was there. I thought you were gone forever."

"Everyone last forever in heaven. It would have been a short amount of time." She stroked my face. Her fingers rubbing against my prickles. I sighed and kissed her wrist. I got up but she grabbed my wrist and tried to pull me back.

"I'm going to get you some food. I'll be right back."

"Please don't leave."

"I wont. Im just going downstairs." She let go and I stepped out of the room. Nudge and Gazzy sat in the hall against the wall. "Hey, you can go talk to her." They both jumped up and ran into the room.

**so, these last two chapters are dedicated to my deceased friend Mathew Haitt. he was like a brother to me. how much i would bring him back like Max was. but i cant. i would jump infront of a bus for him. **

**I guess all I can say is, Review.**


	18. Chapter 17

"**ALEXANDRA" who wrote me, you should get an account so I can actually write you back But, if you haven't paid attention, she's still alive and no one knows what actually brought Max back. I loved that. I know I have my off moments but inside, im a very experienced little lady. Haha. So, get an account and YOU should start writing. It's a great stress reliever. So keep reading.**

**Fang POV:**

Dr. M sat at the table with her hand in her hair.

"You okay?" she shook her head.

"I didn't know. How could that happen? She was resurrected. It's a miracle." She smiled brightly up at me.

"Yes it was." She got up and hugged me. I held her tightly. "You should get her some food."

"That's what I came here for." I walked into the kitchen and put a lot of food onto plates and then onto a cookie sheet. There were some fresh cookies from this morning on the counter. I grabbed those too.

I bounced up the stairs to the room Max and all the flock were in. She was hugging Gazzy right now. Angel sat at her feet. Ig and Nudge were off to her side. I came in and sat the tray on her lap. She dug in right away.

"Thank you Fang." She smiled up at me and pushed some mashed potatoes through her pearly teeth. I chuckled and sat on the floor by the bed. She stroked my hair slowly while she talked to everyone.

Awhile later, when everyone left, she spoke up.

"I know where they took her." She stirred some chocolate milk with a spoon.

"What?"

"They have Sabryna. At a lab in Tempe." She pushed the tray away and reached for me. "Lets go. We don't have much time. They fired Jeb, the only one keeping her alive. They've wanted to do further tests that he wouldn't allow."

"Max, you're still weak."

"I'll be fine. Just help me up." I grabbed her thin wrists and helped her to her feet. I escorted her to the shower were she wanted to go.

"I'll get out." She only chuckled.

"fine,"

"Call if you need help." She nodded. I stepped out and shut the door.

**Max POV:**

I got dressed after a much needed shower. My tank top revealed the bullet scar right above my right breast. I touched it. the bullet wasn't in it anymore. I know of it. hmm… I threw a baggy black shirt over it. the tile floor was cold under my bare feet. Getting out of there was essential for my toes to remain intact to my feet. Without them, I would be falling over because, toes keep your balance.

The hall was quiet and empty. I walked slowly across the hall. My whole body still aches like a bitch. I feel like a ballon was deflated then blown up again, over and over.

"Max, you okay?" angel was sitting on the bed.

"Yeah, just a bit sore. Whats the matter?"

"Well, you guys left us this morning. I just feel left out."

"I wouldn't leave you out on purpose. You were still sleeping, I didn't want to wake you."

"Is Fang going to take my place?" she asked out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" I stared at her like she just ate all my cookies.

"Well, when you had Sabryna, she took my place. But Fang left, so I was there. But if he comes back, and Sabryna too, then I wont have anywhere."

I jumped onto the bed and looked her straight in the face..

"Angel. You never lost your place. You have always been my baby. Nothing has or can change that." She was silent for a minute. I wonder what's going on in that dictating little mind of her's.

"I believe you Max." she kissed my cheek and left the room. I breathed. Something didn't feel right. "I know you're there." Fang materialized from the wall by the window.

"Ready?"

"As much as ill ever be."


	19. Chapter 18

**I know i already posted this one, but it got deleted somehow... so im posting it again. **

MAX POV

The sun bleaked down harshly on our wings. No clouds to shade us from the blazing sun. I have hardly talked since we left the states. Mexico is so arid and gross. If you look down, all you can see is… well, brown. Large patches of brown. Our destination is: Mexico City. **(its been so long, that I forgot the whole Tempe plan, so im changing it sorry.)**

When I was in that blinding light **(sorry, im Christian.) **things talked to me. It solved some of the most mysterious things I have ran through this head of mine. I learned all my questions from my life. Jeb, who I always figured was bad, wasn't. He's bailed us out all those times. but hestill just talks out his ass. He may care about us, but he cares about himself more. He didn't send Sabryna across the border, to the lab in the city.

Gazzy complained a lot about being too hot, so we flew higher. Nudge, being Nudge, talked… and talked. The rest of us sucked it up and stepped on the speed.

Buildings came into view. Without words, I dropped downward towards a low gray building that took identity as a vet.

"Are you sure this is the place Max?" Iggy touched my shoulder.

"Positive."

"Lets go." Angel pulled out a pocket knife and unscrewed the bolts in the skylight. Today, we're going for stealth.

One by one we dropped through the ceiling.

_Its like a ninja movie! _Angel sent to me. Im not much for thinking about any men in black tights.

The carpeted room smelt of disenfectants and a tinge of blood. Fang led the way down the hallway. Vets were in some rooms, examining and working on various animals. No one spared us any recongnition. I pulled Gazzy and Angel closer to me. Not being recognized is sometimes worse. That means that they may have a trap for us to walk right into.

_Max, this isn't the best way… _my voice sounded.

Shut up voice. Seriously sometimes he/she is really annoying. I really don't need the lectures. My baby is in here, just down these halls. Ive gone to hell and back for this. Well, not to hell but yet to hell… im confused. But I know that theres not going to be anymore lurking outside.

**POV FANG**

"Max, which door?" I asked. The hall ended with three doors at the end.

"Iggy, Gazzy. Nudge and Fang. I'll take angel." She ordered. "stay together. Meet outside if anything happens." This sent a shock through me. I just got her back and she already wants to leave me. She could have at least put me with her. I couldn't stand it if she died again. I walked to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"We should just pick a door and all stay together." My hands slide down to hers, gently pulling her forward towards the nearest door. "Please Max?"

Max being Max shook her head and planted her feet on the ground.

"Fang, its more efficient. Even you see it. the more doors we spend looking behind the worse it my be for her. We need to hurry. Now."

"I just got you back." Her eyes softened and she smoothed my hair.

"I'll come back to you. I promise." She whispered to me before opening one of the doors and disappears with Angel. Nudge pulls on my sleeve and the others descend also.

"So, Fang…" I now notice how quiet nudge has been the past few days. I swear I remember her talking a lot.

"Yeah…?" I look behind bookshelfs of the storage room.

"Are you back to stay?"

"Depends if she lets me. if she says I can, I will. If not, I wont." I flip through books from the case, looking for something useful.

"Id like you to." She says simply. My face masks confusion and she rolls her sholders. "Id like you to stay with us. It be like old times." Nudge clarifies to my surprise.

"Whys that?" I know, never one for words like her.

"Max would be happy. Shes had us these few years but sometimes, when she thinks everyones asleep, she talks to herself. Things that make me sad of how her heads working. Do you know who she calls those words to?"

"im taking a wild shot… me?"

"Conceaded little boy… Total." She scoffs. "She had been pissed off at you for quite a while why would she do that?"

"Makes sence ol powerful one…"

"God Fang, sometimes you remind me of Kelso. In that stupid, idiot kind of way. Maybe you need that helmet."

"Ive missed your words of wisdom." I state blankly as I flip through a record book. There's obviously no passage ways through here. Nudge checked under the rugs and all the paces on can be. She even tapped on walls.

"Is that sarcasm?"

"Not at a time like this." I throw the book down. "Ive got nothing from this room-" the door clicks locked.

"WTF?" Nudge asked. I ran to the door, trying to open it was locked from the outside. I kicked at the wood only to hurt my foot. Solid. Fuck. My. Life.

I slammed my sholder against over and over again until Nudge stopped me.

"Window? Are there any windows?" she looked around franticly. None. "Shit."

"We need to find a way out."

"No shit Sherlock. When did you find that out?" she snapped.

"Watch it Nudge." I warned. The air started to smell weird. Thicker, more heavy in my lungs. Knock out gas… we started choking on the pasty air. I kicked at the door some more. But the last thing I remember was sliding down the door to the floor where Nudge was unconscious. My eyes flittered shut.

**Sorry it took so long to post. Ive had some live problems but things are getting a bit better and I might update again soon. Bye. please review???**


	20. Chapter 19

**Elli, my little stocker, you made me laugh. That was great. Thanks for the reviews everyone. Here's a longer chapter. Sorry, i have to repost this. Fanfiction is having a hissy fit with me. people arent able to review again. grrr...**

Max POV

We walked into a white operating room. Nausea rolled over me. Memories when I was little flashed in my mind. there was almost nothing but a metal table and a little cart holding up some scalpels and other tools.

Angel looked more calm than I felt. She may not remember the things from when she was a baby, but she remembers the most recent ones. When she was taken when I was 14. When we got her back, she was all covered in cuts, bruises and dots from needles. She didn't sleep sound for months.

All together I think make that impression on everyone they mutilate in places like these. Day by day, strapped to the table. last time I was stuck on a table like this was when I had the chip taken out of my arm with Fang when we were younger.

Still I moved around the room searching for doors. No windows in the room. not even a bookcase.

"Max I don't think this place has anything but that table and these complementary candies." She ruffled her hand through the small bowl, taking a few out and popping them in her mouth. She handed me 3 as I checked through the supply cabinets.

Mints. Gross. I spat the one on the ground as the unnatural taste singed my tongue.

"That's nasty." Angel was spitting them out too. She walked over to the other cabinets and pulling things out. All the stuff I could find was cotton balls and gloves.

"It's time to blow this room Angel." We left the room after grabbing the scalpels and probes, stuffing them in our boots. **(I take anatomy in freshman year. Hehehe I've dissected a cat and a lamb heart.)**

My throat started getting all itchy when we walked the distance to where Fang and Nudge left to. I rolled my tongue around, trying to itch it. but that didn't work. Angel seemed kind of perplexed too.

Before anything else, my vision got blurry and I started walking into walls. The room was empty was what I got from everything. Then, I don't remember anything.

**Iggy POV**

Gazzy was really quiet that I could only hear his soft footsteps.

"What are you seeing Gaz?"

"Its just a big storage area. Like, freaking bookcases of junk and brooms and mops." He snarled. "We're not getting anywhere!" he yelled angrily, kicking something metal. It hit the wall with a huge crash. The bookcase must have crash or something.

"What was that?"

"Um… it broke something. But… there's a metal door."

"Mysterious. Lets open it." we pushed our way through what really varied. Some sticky things, some hard, some light. The door was cold and gray. It slid open unwillingly and the smell of cleaning oils filled my nose.

**Fang POV**

I stared groggily around me. I couldn't make anything of it for a while. Soon I could see the bars surrounding me. I jolted around the cage. No. Most of my worst nightmares where in these damn things. But something soft was at my side. Sabryna. Her eyes were puffy from tears and snot from her cheeks, just smeared everywhere. I pulled her into my lap and rocked her.

"It's okay. I'm here." when she finally stopped to a light sob. She clung to me and wouldn't let go for the world. "Are you okay? Sabryna, are you hurt?"

"MAMA!!!" she screamed. I shushed her.

"Sabryna, its okay, im here. we're going to get out of this."

"Fang, whereas my mama?!?!" she ended with another high pitched scream. She clutched on to me tighter if that's possible and stomped and jumped on my legs. A hissy fit. A well deserved hissy fit.

"MAMA!!!???" I just rocked her until she calmed down. I set her down to the side of me. my leg came up and kicked the cage door. Again. And again. And again. It wouldn't open.

A redheaded guy came in, looking relieved.

"Oh, thanks for that man. She was really screaming. All the way down here." he chuckled and put his hands up a bit for effects "'Where's my mommy!?!?! I want to go home…' yeah things like that. The serum we used to keep her voice from working wore out and we don't have anymore right now… sadly. So when they brought you in, we figured she would either stop crying or scratch you up. Both are good." I stared long and hard at him with my best deadly face.

"Tough one isn't she? Gets it from her mom." I say low and hard.

"Yes I hear she does. But what does she get from you?" he ran his hand throught his hair, pretending to think. "Other than the eyes and wings, you've got nothing on her. She doesn't know you. She's been kept from you. And she's never going to know you. Because you're not getting out of here alive." He squatted down by my cage. "Neither are they."

He signaled over to the side of the room. Max, Angel and Nudge were unconscious in their own crates. I lashed out on the door, trying to grab him. How dare he.

"You touch them, I'll kill you." I snarled.

"Easy lover boy. That won't be necessary."

"You're saying that now…" I growled.

"Yes. And I have a way of keeping that. What im doing to do… hmm… we pretty much know all we can learn from you and them so we'll kill you. Feed you to some experiments, but… your daughter… she's something." A vicious snarl ripped through my throat. I jumped forward again, catching his shirt and pulling him into the bars with a hard clang. He tried to pull away but I slammed him into the bars again.

"You touch them… I told you. You think that things cant happen to you. But things don't always happen how you plan eh?" I growled in his ear. Then a guard came and zapped my side of my neck with a stick and I let go. "Fuck."

"Mr… Fang… tisk tisk tisk. That wasn't very nice."

"Who the hell are you?" my hand clamped my neck.

"Names Clinton. What yours?" he laughed hysterically.

"You're a jackass." I state the obvious.

"Proud too." He snickered. "Well this has been well but I need to go torture them… for you, Max's will be extra long and painful." I slammed against the cage again, really trying to get the hell out.

"YOU TOUCH HER… ILL TEAR YOUR HEART OUT WITH MY BARE HANDS!"** (got a bit… messy violence there…)** I yelled at him he stayed there laughing at me.

"Fang?" Sabryna was in the farthest corner from me trembling with fear. I crawled the short distance to her. She flinched at my touch. I backed up realizing it was me she was scared of.

"Oh well isn't that sad. Your own daughter is cringing away from you. Ill let you fix your father daughter relationship because your hours are numbered. Make it count."

Then he walked away out the door, leaving me really pissed off.

**Please, everyone, REVIEW????**


	21. Chapter 20

**Im sorry, but I suck at making little kids sound like little kids. The whole, say everything wrong just isn't going for me. Sabryna will use proper words from now on. I tried, but it just reminds me of the stupid baby talk from Petry in the land before time. He's like, 20 years old now, and he still talks like that. Most annoying thing in the world… but she will still say mama and mommy. Because I still call my mother those things. In my phone, her name is Mommyo. Haha. **

**So this chapter has a bit (note, not very much) of one way Miggy. Sorry all Fax lovers. Blame him, he made me!**

"Fang, I'm scared."

"I'm sorry. I won't hurt you." She let me pick her up into my lap.

"Uh…" a groan came from the crates across the room. Nudge sat up, holding her head. "Where am i?"

"Nudge," I hissed at her. Not in the mean way.

"Aunty Nudge!" Sabryna grabbed the bars, pressing her face against them.

"Mama!" she saw Max laying there. "Mommy!" she started screaming again.

"Sabryna, its okay. Please be quiet." Nudge hushed her from her cage. "She's sleeping. Don't wake her up."

They must have some experience in doing that back home because she was wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, smearing more snot up her cheeks. **(that's what my little cousins do. Its sadly cute. And gross.)**

"Nudge, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so…" she pinched the bridge of her nose. "My head hurts. What happened?"

"They gassed us."

"I cant believe this. what are they going to do to us?" I gave her a cold look that told her everything. "No. They cant do that. We wont let them. Max, max wake up." She kicked at the cage, trying to wake her. She didn't even stir.

**Iggy POV**

The door opened and the cold air blew in my face.

"What is it?"

"It's a corridor. I haven't seen one like this since Virginia all those years ago!" Gazzy exclaimed.

I ran my hand down the cold marble. It was rough and an old grey. We followed it downward. The air started getting extremely stale.

"Do you think we'll run out of air?" I mused. I heard ruffling as Gazzy shrugged and continued walking.

"Iggy, I cant see down there."

"Me either…" the feeling of his stare suffocated me more than the hundred year old air. My feet carried me forward, a faint humming sound came to me. Vents maybe? This will be fun.

**Max POV:**

The absence of thought didn't last very long. I started to dream about the past. Nothing for a while was solid. There were a lot of flashes of people I knew and places I've been. And ive been to quite a few places. My first one that seemed to last more than a second.

_A scream of bloody murder escaped in the room. I was me. Pain. Whitecoats surrounded me and I started to fight them off. It took me a minute to realize that they were really doctors. They pinned me down to the bed. I was still screaming. _

_ "God! No! get off! Leave me alone! Somebody help me! please? HELP!" _

_ "Ms. Ride, please, calm down? Or we'll have to sedate you," a woman told me quietly. I still thrashed and slashed at the 10 doctors that were holding me down. _

_ "Get away from me! FANG!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. My baby was kicking hard. A man slid a needle into my arm and injected a clear fluid. I jerked away, tearing my skin from the needle. "Fang, help me!" _

_ I struggled for a minute until the drug took effect on my body. I didn't have enough will to move. I just lay there. I couldn't feel the pain in my lower body anymore. I watched as a doctor took out a scalpel and cut my stomach. I wimpered. _

_ "Fang…" I cried out one last time really loud. Why wouldn't he come?_

_-a while later- _

_ I covered my face with the pillow and cried. My flat, stitched stomach proved that she had been born. I didn't want to face her, scared of what I'll see. Iggy came in and sat on the bed. _

_ "Max, get that off your face." He ordered. I shook my head under the pillow. His fingers trailed up my arms softly and grabbed my wrists. He pulled them back to my lap and then pulled the pillow off my face. I stared ashamed up at the celing. "You need to see her. This isn't right max." _

_ "I cant." I sobbed. "I'll just see him."_

_ "Don't let him ruin your relationship with your daughter. You're taking it out on her for what he did. Forget that she's even his if you have to." He wiped my cheeks from the tears. "Forget about him. You don't need him to love you. You have us. I love you max and so does the flock. He's an ungrateful asshole. He doesn't deserve you at all."_

_ I nodded. _

_ But down deep, I didn't want to forget. _

_ Iggy went and got my baby for me. she was wrapped in a small bundle of pink blankets. I held back tears as he set her in my lap and sat back next to me. I laughed a happy laugh as I looked down at the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. She had a tuft of light blonde hair like mine. Her eyes opened as she took in my face. Her obsidian eyes made my heart clench but I pushed past it. _

_ Iggy smiled in our direction, his gaze just a little too high. I touched her hair and she reached out and wrapped her hand around my pinkie. I lent down and kissed the top of her head._

_ "She's beautiful Ig," I whispered really softly._

_ "Yes she is. She gets it from her mom." He chuckled."Angel sent me a mental picture." Then he kissed my forehead and left. _

My vision changed to a memory of Fang when we were younger.

_He was staring intently at me and vise versa. We just sat there across from each other, just staring. His eyes looked straight through my soul. I was melting in the depth of them. Knees to knees, we sat there, quiet. _

_ He reached out and held my hands in his. _

_ "I love you max."_

_ "I love you too fang. So much."_

_ Then he leaned forward and kissed me. Fireworks shot. Isn't that how its suppose to be when this happens? Well, it did. It was perfect. My fingers twined into his soft hair, deepening the kiss. _

_ He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me onto him. I stratled him, his head tilted a bit up to meet my lips. The world around us melted away. _

**-Back to the present-**

Bright white lights hurts my eyes. I squint at the bright colors. All at once, the smell of disinfectant washes over me and I gag.

"Max!" someone called. I pulled myself up to a sitting position.

"God, I feel like crap."

"Max, are you okay?" Fang's voice asked.

"Yeah, I think so." I rubbed my sore head. "What happened?"

"Max, Sabryna's here." he ignored my question. "But-"

"I know that what we came-"

"Mommy!" my eyes snapped open.

"Sabryna!"

"Max, she's okay. Just please be quiet or they'll know your awake. Just please, don't let them know." Fang just begged. Fang. Just. Begged.

I sunk down in my crate.

"We need to find a way out of here. Quick and silently." Nudge whispered up to me.

"Whats going on?" I whispered across the room to Fang. He just looked at me desperately.

Then the doors opened to a redheaded guy I've seen before. That guy from the hotel.

**Okay. So I think that I should give you an update before I leave to the happiest place on earth. Aka, the place I threw up my guts after riding Screaming California a million times… aka Disneyland. They say it's the happiest place on earth but there was a lot of crying kids…**


	22. Chapter 21

**Max Pov**

"Oh, hello people. It's been a few minutes. Max, you have an appointment I can't wait for." He smiled evilly at me.

"Appointment has been canceled creep." I hissed at him. Sabryna was sitting at the back of her's and Fang's crate, she was looking back and forth between us. I gave her a sad but reassuring smile.

"That wasn't very nice. You know first impressions really do matter?" he spun around in a circle laughing. "Mr. Fang, how would you like to be an audience?" Fang glared with a dead hatred, a sound ripped up his throat. "Okay I'll take that as a yes. This is going to be great."

Then he turned back to me smiled.

"We better get going Maximum." He pulled out a taser. "You can make this easy, or I can electrocute the hell out of you."

"How about you shove that up your ass and turn it on? Then we can talk," I hissed at him. He just jabbed it into my shoulder.

**Fang POV**

Max hissed out as the barbs burned into her shoulder, sending spasms through her. I shook my cage, trying to get out.

Sabryna had been sitting far back, away from Clinton.Her little arms clutching themselves. I snapped out my wings and put my feet on either side of the cage. I pushed outwards with all my strength.

"Stop him!" Clinton yelled out, taking the barbs from her burnt flesh. Guards surrounded my breaking restrains. They beat me, they zapped me but I kept fighting them. Finally, the cage crumbled. I grabbed Sabryna and flew straight upwards.

They yelled and threw stuff at me while I opened a vent and shoved Sabryna through the opening. They jumped trying to get me.

"Go. Hide."

"Fang, what about mommy?"

"I'm going to get her, we'll find you," I whispered really fast. I closed the vent and flew downward towards the crowd of 4 guards and Clinton. I stiffened my wings and flew right through them. A few fell, but when I was almost out, a bald one grabbed my leg and flung me to the wall.

My head made a hard crack. I bared my teeth and shot back up. The world spun around me.

Nudge was holding onto Clinton's pant leg. He tried to shake her off but she had a grip of steel.

My face met one guy's elbow and blood gushed out of it. I hissed an intake and then punched him right in the neck, right where his adams apple is. His hands when to his throat as he fell to his knees gagging.

The four guards where now on the floor and Clinton, gone.

"Nudge, you okay?" I kneeled by her crate as I opened it. She nodded and got out. "Go find Sabryna, get her out of here. Take her away to the caves." She nodded again and left through the vents.

"Max," I opened her cage and pulled her out. I lifted her limp body up. She groaned and her eyes blinked. "We're getting out of her-"

**WACK!**

**Third Person POV:**

"You're not going anywhere," Clinton watched as Fang fell to the floor, and dropped the pipe.

**Nudge POV:**

My body slid through the vents very quick and quietly. I went down so many ways of this maze.

"Sabryna?" I called quietly, and for a while, nothing. But then I came across a dead end with a very familiar looking little girl hiding in the corner. "Sabryna, come on."

"Aunt Nudge?"

"Yes, now come on baby. Let's go."

"Fang said he would come and get me and he would have mommy." She came up to me. I could see she was dirty and blood matted. I smoothed her blonde hair and rubbed some lint off her cheek.

"They are going to meet us somewhere. We have to go now." She crawled behind me as I searched for a way out.

I stopped as I heard a muffled man's voice talking.

"Be very quiet," I whispered to her and kept going. We got closer to the talking and it was coming a bit clearer, but it still sounded deformed.

Then my knee slipped. My elbow hit the metal floor. I held still like nothing other. They stopped talking. They heard us.

I started moving faster with Sabryna tailing behind me. I turned corners one after another to confuse them.

Then I came to this one intersection when something big and muscular tackled me, grabbed my throat and raised its hand to punch.

**Iggy POV:**

We heard a thunk down the ways. I signaled for Gazzy to be quiet. We started moving through the vents like ninjas. No matter how fast we went away from it, they were coming. Then finally, we ran into them. I lunged out and hit the person. My fingers coiled around their neck and I raised my other fist to punch.

"Iggy, no!" Gazzy grabbed my arm and pulled it down. "It's Nudge and Sabryna!" he hissed at me. In an instant, I let go of her throat and Gazzy pushed past me.

"What happened?" Gazzy questioned Nudge and Sabryna for a minute before we headed back to where they came from.

"Nudge," I touched her shoulder lightly. "I'm sorry about before. I didn't know it was you."

"Ig, its fine. Really, you just scared me."

"I'm sorry."

**Gazzy's POV:**

I stopped by where Nudge said she came through. I peered down to a room that was pretty much trashed. Cages were broken or opened. No sign of anybody in there.

"No one's in there."

"Then they must have gotten out!" Nudge smiled.

"I don't know…"

"What? Fang said that they would meet us at the caves. There wasn't anyone where to stop them. They got out!"

"Okay, we'll head out." Iggy lead the way back. "Let's hope that they are there."

We went through the vents and found an end that went outside. We opened our wings and left. Sabryna clung to Iggy's neck and played with his hair.

Something about this felt really wrong.

**I'm not so happy lately on my stories. I have updated both of my ongoing stories and I haven't gotten more than one review. So this is going to be the last chapter I'll post for any of my stories unless I get some reviews. I'm dead serious. **

**Thanks. **


	23. Chapter 22

**Before i start, its going to be short. sorry.**

**Fang's Pov:**

I opened my eyes to see the blinding white of an experimenting room. Memories from when I was little flashed through me and all I knew what that I wanted to get out.

I started to move forward from where I was sitting against a wall. But the metal restraints around my wrists and ankles kept me there.

I could see that blood stained my bare chest and I had a harness on, keeping my wings in.

"Fuck," I muttered as I pulled and pushed outwards. "What the hell is going on?" I questioned myself.

"Aw, Mr. Fang. Woke up just in time." Clinton rolled in a table with Max strapped to it. I pulled harder. "No use. That metal is made of… let me dumb it down for you. Metal. Is. Like. Plane…? Do you UNDERSTAND me? of course you don't, you were raised partially in caves."

"Let me dumb this down for you. If you don't let us go, when I get out- and I will get out- I'm going to burn you alive."

"Thanks for the suggestion but I rather be extra rare. Well done just doesn't suit me."

"I think that bears would love it."

"I've had it with your sneers. You're going to shut your mouth if you like it or not." He left the room and left max there. She blinked hazily at the ceiling.

"Max, we're getting out of this. I promise. I will get us out of this." she turned her head to face me and drool poured out of her mouth while she murmured nonsense. I felt so bad for her. If I had just watched my back, I could have really had her out of here.

Clinton came back in with another harness thingy. He put it to my face, despite my struggles to keep it off. It strapped around my head and under my jaw. I couldn't talk.

"Okay, now lets get started…"

**Sorry, cliffy. I have a final that I have to do before Monday, so obai. But, PM me and tell me some really painful things to do to max! :DDDD **

**READ AND REVIEW AND STUFF!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Nudge Pov:**

The caves of Houston were empty.

"I knew we shouldn't have left!" iggy yelled and punched the wall. I touched his shoulder and rubbed circles on his back.

"Let's just get some food and eat. If they're not here by then, we'll go back." I kept rubbing his back, "Angel can stay with Sabryna. We'll go get them."

"Let's get some food."

**Fang pov:**

He slid the needles into her arms, getting a violent feedback. She screamed and thrashed around, her veins prominent on her ivory skin. I couldn't go to her. I was chained here, unable to move, unable to talk, unable to do anything. Watching the person you love, being in that pain is physical pain to yourself.

I stayed there, horrified at all the horrible things he injected her with, all the ways he burned her flesh and made her scream and cry under his control. This guy is one fucked up puppy. And he is going to pay once i get out of these. He will.

"You know Fang," he murmured while pushing bamboo up her fingernails, getting an inhale of breath that was released with a hiss from Max. "Bamboo. In WWI, they would take hostages and this would be a form of torture. The skin under the finger nails is so sensitive. But I don't need to know anything. I know everything. I know that those others got away. But they really don't matter. Without max, they will fall apart. Not long from now. And know I will get that precious Sabryna."

"nmanahnds."

"I can't understand you Fang, speak up."

"NMANAHNDS!"

"That's okay fang, I'll pass on your mind crippling lecture." He sighed and pulled out a scalpel. "Thing thing I know that just get under peoples' skin… that's… Hahaha. I made a joke."

Clinton peered over his shoulder at me and put the scalpel down by max's head. "That's where you are supposed to laugh. Come on Mr. Fang. Just one little chuckled?"

"He's never been one for the expressing of feelings…" max murmured from the table sleepily. "He's one you may not break. It may be hard to picture… you not succeeding but the fact is that you are just a coward with ill self-esteem."

"My self esteem is great max. I feel wonderful."

"You won't in when I'm done with you." Max stared blankly at the ceiling.

"You're just delusional…" max shrugged.

"Maybe I am… but really, im just Max." Within a second, she flipped off the table to the side and stabbed the scalpel into his jugular and raked it across his neck. She twisted it around, grinding it through his flesh. Clinton's hands pried at Max but she didn't let go. "Who's under the scalpel now bitch?"

With that, she head butted him then down will fall… Clinton. Max pulled the table along with her as she made her way over to me. with her free hand, she unstrapped the harness off of my face.

"Fang, you okay?" I nodded then found out that I could actually talk now.

"Next time, actually lock the lock you sad excuse for a whitecoat."

"Check his pocket for the keys." She briefed him and came out with a hand full of keys.

**Max POV **

Which key is it? My legs were wobbling as I stood there, trying all of the keys of the cuff. None of them worked.

"Shit, Fang, none of these go to it." I pulled the table over to him again and tried them on his locks. The chains fell to the floor and he struggled out of his wing harness and then undid his ankles. He wrapped his arms around me, hugging me to death. He pulled away and patted my arms checking for serious injury and kissed my shoulder.

"I'll be right back. Keep him down." Fang jogged out of the room and was back within a minute with an axe. "Pull the chain that way. I promise not to miss."

With the axe raised and the table braced chain, the titanic ran through my head for a brief second. Down came the axe and goodbye table.

We gave one last look at the dead guy on the floor, blood pooling around him.

I wrapped my arm around Fang's back and held on to his shoulder for support. He responded by wrapping his around me, carrying most of my weight to the nearest vent. Fang lifted me and I hauled myself over the edge. Fang pulled in after me and put the vent back on.

**I know… I know. Its been forever. And they've been in that place for the past like… 5 chapters. Sorry next chapter will be the last one at this place, followed maybe by another and then this story will be complete. :D **

**SO REVIEW! **


	25. Chapter 24

**Nudge's POV**

Iggy and I lay on the rocks, looking at the seemingly harmless building. Well, Iggy didn't look. We stealthily snuck down the rocks to a better view.

Iggy had some of his bombs they had stashed in the woods ready for destruction. All we needed was a clear from Fang and Max.

**Fang's POV**

Max stumbled through the vents, until we had to go up. She looked at me and then set her feet on both sides of the vent walls, ninjaing her way up. I followed after her.

We pulled ourselves up over the edge to go horizontal. Her elbows and knees making little sound.

"Max, down there." I indicated down to where I could see a green exit sign. She nodded and slipped through the vent, landing with a thud. I swung down from the vent and opened the door slightly for the alarms to go off.

"Emergencies only. Alarm will go off. Well, this kind of is an emergency."

"Let's go." Max nodded.

"Right behind you." we ran out of there like there was no tomorrow. Max stumbled a bit before snapping out her wings and gliding to some rocks.

"MAX! FANG!" I spotted Nudge and Iggy down there. I banked down.

"Is Sabryna and the kids out?" Max cut in leader-like.

"Yeah, they're safe." Iggy kept his attention to the bomb he had in his hand. "but those people in there won't be…" he held it out to me and I took it. "when you have it, it has a 15 second delay. You better hurry."

I pushed myself up into the air, landing on the roof by a glass portion of the roof. I smashed it with my elbow, pulled the plug, dropped it in there, and got the hell out of there. Iggy, Max and Nudge were already pretty far away. I kept my max speed, just barely enough before the bomb went off and rocked my world a bit.

After I gained my balance, I caught up to them.

"Do you think we whipped them out?" Nudge questioned.

"No. they will come back. They always do. This time we will be prepared." Max watched the explosion in the distance, the red gleam in her eyes.

They were my world. My family. I guess I have to make up the time I was gone and then an eternity more because that's how long I am here to stay.

**So… did you like it? if so review, even if you didn't, review and tell me. **

**I do have some things to say. **

**It's been basically a year that I've been writing this story. And its been good. Im sorry for not updating all the time. I truly am. **

**I'm not going to do a sequel to this story. **

**And… all this is dedicated to my bestest, most beastest friend matt. I loved him so much. So everything is for him so many things you have read that had been inspired by him. RIP. **

**I got the name Sabryna from a friend. **

**And fang's cockiness from this all is thanks to my friend James. Stupid idiot threw an unopened can Pepsi at me while he was driving. What a jerkface!**

**And really, thanks a lot to all your reviews! You guys are great. Even if you didn't review. Keep in touch for new stories.**


	26. Epiloge

Fang's Blog

You Are Number 1!

So last time I talked to you, the author made the ending a bit hazy, so I want to clear some things up.

There were minimal casualties to the big bang… after we got the hell out of there, we didn't even consider going back to Huston. The only thing that was maybe worth it was maybe Iggy's Justin Bieber and Chris Brown CD's… but that was only in Nudge's and Iggy's view.

We flew up to LA and stayed for the night in a cheap hotel then left in the morning.

And I can tell you one thing, it was one of the best times I've ever had in my short 21 years. I got to spend time flying with my family like I used to when we were on the run. I can say that I've felt so free and full.

Most of the way up to Portland Oregon I was holding Sabryna, watching her sleep. I could feel her wing muscles twitching in her dreams. Really, being a father is really going to soften me up. I'm like putty in this little girl's hands. And for the rest of my life, I'm going to be here.

Max seems pretty glad that I'm back. I'm sure she has me marked down for babysitting. Which I can't wait for. I can see that we are going to need some work. But I am willing to work on it. For her… anything. If she wants my soul on a silver platter, it is hers.

Hopefully Iggy and I can get back to being the best duo in history. Hell… if Gazzy joins then just call me Porthos. He will still be looking out for Max against my "evil" plans though. But we will have to live with it.

Angel… my Angel… she is going to be a handful. And she is going to give me a headache when she is a teenager. If she ends up like that girl from that tv show that has gone three seasons and still has stuff to talk about sex… I will first kill that boy and then lock her away forever.

Nudge is… Nudge. She will haunt me in the afterlife with chat about Justin Bieber's new haircut. And Gazzy will singe the hair off my arms with his flatulence… and may God have mercy on my soul if he has a bowel movement.

I may be on their radar but they are my family. And trust has to be earned back.

Who knows where we will go, but I think it's going to be permanent. The kids will go to school. Maybe some isolated public school on the south pole. But where ever we are going to be-AVON CALLING- its going to be together and then maybe we will have a family like the Brady bunch… I take that back. we would be more like a less dark Adams family.

Until next post, this is Fang, updating from a Starbucks Coffee house. Fly On.

**So I didn't feel right about the last chapter. And please don't murder me. I have no inspiration to do a sequel. Bye.**


End file.
